Unexpected Events: Part 2
by HollyShadow17821
Summary: *Sequel to Unexpected Events: Part 1* It's been seven years since Kim Crawford saw anyone. She's come back seven years later with a daughter. Jack Howard is married with his own daughter. But is everything what it really seems? Kick / AU / Rated M ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Look who's back! :D That's right it's me! :O**

**I'm back with the sequel of 'Unexpected Events: Part 1'. Now, it's 'Unexpected Events: Part 2'! (:**

**Things are going to get spicy in this story! (;**

**Enjoy the story! ^.^**

**C'mon, guys! Let's get those reviews in! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Kickin It'.**

**x-x-x**

Kim's POV:

"Mom! I'm heading to the grocery store with Cici!" I shouted while gathering everything in my purse.

"Alright!" She called back as I take my seven-year old daughter, Cici's hand.

"Where are we going, Mommy?" Cici queered, bouncing up and down.

"To the grocery store. Come on." I put her into the car and buckled her up safely. I went around and slid in to the driver's seat as I began driving. If you wondering who Cici is she is my seven-year old daughter - also Jack Howard's daughter.

I haven't spoken to Jack for seven years - _yes, seven years_ - and I have lived with my parents while working as a nurse. I was looking for a house or apartment somewhere in Seaford.

Jack is married to Donna with a seven-year old daughter of their own which I heard from Grace. I haven't seen them since, but I can just imagine what she looks like. A mixture of Jack and Donna - A.K.A my worst nightmare.

Someone else who I haven't talked to in a while would be my ex-husband, Adrian Jonas, and my other two kids Sasha and Kegan Jonas. I haven't been able to keep in contact with them and it just breaks my heart. Now, Sasha would be twenty years old and Kegan would be eighteen. Tears slip from my eyes as I knew my babies were all grown up.

"Mommy?" Cici called. "Are you crying?"

I shook my head, brushing the tears away. "No, sweetie. C'mon. We're here." We walked to the grocery hand in hand. Cici Jackie Crawford was mine and Jack's daughter. I named her middle name Jackie, because of Jack.

She looked just like a mixture of Jack and I. She had my wavy blonde hair, but Jack's chocolate-brown eyes. She had the same warm grin as Jack did, but the same spirit as I did.

She was absolutely the perfect daughter I could ever ask for. If only Jack could see her now.

_If only..._

**x-x-x**

Jack's POV:

"Eeeeeeeekkkkkkkk!" My seven-year old daughter Avery cried as her favorite doll commercial popped up on TV. "Quite! It's on." Her face seemed so mesmerized as she stared at a large piece of plastic.

"Honey, you always see that commercial." I pestered.

"Jackie!" Donna hissed. "Quiet. Our daughter is enjoying the commercial."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, sweetie." I annoyingly watched my daughter hold her breath as the commercial continued.

It has been seven years since I last talked to Kim. I haven't heard from her since and I don't blame her. The last thing I said to her was, _"The whole world doesn't revolve around you, Kim." _I could still remember the look on her face when I said that. Pure agony was across her face as she sobbed.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!" Avery yelled. "I need that doll! Daddy, will you buy it for me?"

I beamed as I swooped her into a hug. "Of course, pumpkin. Wanna come with me to the grocery store?"

"Yes!" She yelled. I chuckled and ran to the car putting her in her seat and buckling her up safely. I went into the driver's seat and began to drive.

Avery was my heart and soul. I loved her with all my heart even though I was very upset Donna had her. Avery seemed to be a full on Donna Tobin. She had straight brown hair with her icy blue eyes. She had the same bothersome attitude, but what really upset me - she was nothing like me.

She didn't have anything about me and she reminded of someone else, just not sure who. I felt rather upset the first time I figured it out, but I still loved her more than anything in the world.

"Daddy, we're here!" Avery confirmed.

"Yes we are." I responded. "C'mon!"

**x-x-x**

Sasha's POV:

"Omigosh! Guess what?" Kiya shrieked though _Skype_.

I giggled. "What?"

"Scott Batra asked me out!"

I gawked at her. "No way! You've been after him for almost four months!"

"I know!" She squealed flipping her red hair back. "Any cute guys for you?"

I paused. "_Kiya_. You _know_ I don't date."

"And I still don't understand why, Sasha. It's been _seven years_. You were _thirteen_. _Get over it_."

"It's not that simple. You don't get it. Gotta go. Bye." I hung up _Skype_ and closed my laptop throwing it aside. Kiya would never _really_ understand why I don't date. It was because of _him_.

He was the one that looped me into dating and then treated my like a pile of dirt. I fell head over heels for him. His chocolate browns seemed to bore into my emerald-green ones. He had this lush brown hair and I had this wavy blonde hair... like my Mom's.

My mind moved away from Matt and towards my so-called Mom. My Mom, Kim Crawford, who I haven't seen for seven years cheated on my Dad, Adrian Jonas. I knew that I would never forgive her, but I still loved her with all my heart.

"SASHA! KEGAN! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU GUYS!" Dad shouted from the bottom of the staircase. I jumped from my bed and dashed down the stairs Kegan behind me as we both clobbered the couch.

"What up, Daddyo?" Kegan asked.

Dad cleared his throat. "So, it's the beginning of summer and my job has moved me to another City - just for the summer."

I nodded my head. "So, you'll be gone for the rest of the summer?"

"_We'll_ be gone for the rest of the summer." He corrected.

"What!?" I exclaimed. "Why do _we_ have to go?"

"Because I don't want you guys home alone."

"But, I'm twenty, Dad. And Kegan's eighteen. We'll be perfectly fine."

Dad shook his head. "Nope. I don't know what kids like you will do in this house so no. You guys are packing your stuff and we're leaving tonight."

"But-" I began.

"I said _no_." He demanded.

I groaned and stood up. "_Fine_."

I turned to walk away but Kegan piped up. "Wait. Where are we going?"

Dad's posture stiffened. "Uh... Yeah... Well... Um... You guys might not... like it... but, uh..."

"Spit it out, Dad!" I retorted.

"We're going to Seaford."

**x-x-x**

Kim's POV:

"Hmmm..." I murmured. "What do we need, Cici?"

"Chocolate!" Cici screeched.

I shook my head. "You don't need anymore sugar, sweetie. Oh! We need butter. C'mon, sweet pea." We walked around the aisle to the other side when Cici spotted her beloved chocolate.

"Chocolate!" Cici shouted sprinting away. I rolled my eyes and scanned the different types of butters when I heard shouting. "That's my chocolate!"

"No it's mine! Mommy!" Cici's voice called.

I ran over to the candy area and spotted Cici fighting with a girl her age. "Cici, honey. What's going on?"

"That girl stole my chocolate!" Cici wailed seemingly close to tears.

I picked her up and hushed her. "Shhh. Don't worry, honey." I turned to the little girl. "Excuse me, but did you take that from her?"

She shook her head and looked up at me. Those icy blue eyes reminded me of someone. "No. She took the chocolate from _me_."

I opened my mouth to respond, but a man around the age of mind forties came over. "Avery, pumpkin. What's going on?"

"That girl took my chocolate!" Avery cried pointing her finger at Cici.

The man looked up and his eyes widened. "Kim?"

I turned to him and frowned. "Um... Yes?"

"It's me. Jack."

**x-x-x**

**Chapter one up! :D Hope you enjoyed! (;**

**There's chapter one of 'Unexpected Events: Part 2'. (: Hope you liked! ^.^**

**I know it was short. D: But it's a start! :S**

**Remember to Review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! :D How's it hanging? (;**

**So I hope you guys liked the first chapter. (: I know it was short, but I'll try to make this one longer. (;**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Thirty-Three Reviews! Wow! :O **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It**

**x-x-x**

Kim's POV:

_The man looked up and his eyes widened. "Kim?"_

_I turned to him and frowned. "Um... Yes?"_

_"It's me. Jack." _

My eyes widened in disbelief. "Jack?" I stared at him for a second and memories of our time together seven years ago zoomed in my head. "Omigosh... Jack!"

He grinned from ear to ear. "Hey, Kimmy. How are you?"

"I'm g-great. How about you?" My voice was shaking at every word I spoke.

He shrugged. "As good as I can get." Our eyes locked and we stared at each other falling into each other's gazes. I remembered the past seven years of how dreadful it was to raise our child without him even _knowing_ he had a child.

I remembered the day I had run all the way to his wedding just to tell him the news...

**x-x-x**

_"O-Omigosh... Your pregnant!" Mom cried, tears slipping from her eyes._

_"But... Adrian's not the father then it's... Jack's." I murmured tears streaming down my face._

_Mom took me into a hug. "Oh, my dear. Don't cry. You have to go."_

_I pulled away to look at her. "Where?"_

_She gawked at me. "To tell Jack you're carrying his child..."_

**x-x-x**

_"Where - is - Jack?"_

_Milton sighed. "He's gone, Kim. He's married to Donna. Did you need to speak with him?"_

_I felt a tear fall as I caressed my stomach. "N-No."_

**x-x-x**

I bit my lip to stop the tears that were caressing the edges of my eyes. "So... um..."

"Ugh! Daddy!" Avery screeched. "Punish that girl for stealing my chocolate!"

"You stole _my_ chocolate!" Cici screeched back her eyes blazing with anger.

Jack rolled his eyes at me as I fought to hide a smirk. "Ladies, ladies," Jack broke in, "There's a bunch more chocolate here." Jack snatched the chocolate bar from Avery's hand. "Here you go, Cici." Cici took it with glee.

Avery gasped. "Daddy! How could you?"

Jack took another chocolate bar and handed to Avery. "Here, Ave. Same one." She took it, but still looked upset.

I cleared my throat. "So... um... How's Donna?"

"She's okay." Jack replied nonchalantly. "How's Adrian and the kids?"

I tensed at his question. "Oh, um... I haven't seen them... Since the... _incident_."

His eyes searched mine when I mentioned our affair. "Oh, wow. I'm so sorry."

I shrugged. "Uh, yeah. Thanks." We stood there awkward silence until Jack said, "So, do you and Cici want to come over?"

I gawked at him. "What? Today? I don't know... Um... We might be a bit busy..."

"Please?" He pleaded. "Just for about half an hour."

I sighed and looked down at Cici who was burying her head in my chest. "Um... Okay, sure. It'll be fun."

He beamed at me. "Cool. We can take our own cars and you can follow me."

I nodded my head hastily. "S-Sure." He grinned at me before jogging out of the store, me right behind him.

"Who is he, Mommy?" Cici queered.

"A very - _very_- old friend."

**x-x-x**

Sasha's POV:

"SASHA! GET DOWN HERE! WE GOT TO GO!" Dad shouted from the bottom of the staircase.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "I'm coming!" I took one last look at my room and lugged my suitcase down the stairs. "What took you so long?" Kegan demanded.

I glared at him. "Shut up, ass."

"Hey!" Dad snapped. "No cussing during this trip. We will all behave and act... _civil_." I held back a snort. _Civil, Dad? Really? Me with Kegan? Yeah right. _I chuckled in my head. "Alright! Let's go."

We dragged our suitcases to the car tossing them inside. Dad went into the drivers seat as I made my way to the front seat which was taken by Kegan. "Get outta my seat, you twirp."

"Make me." He stuck out his tongue.

I glowered at him. "Listen you little-"

"_Sasha_." Dad warned nodding his head to the back seat. I groaned and went into the back slamming the door shut behind me. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Kegan snickered. I mustered by best death glare turning my head around to face the window.

As we headed to the airport I felt rather worried about going. It was going to be my first time in Seaford after seven _frickin'_ years. What was worse I might run into Kim - I called her by her first name after the incident - and _him_.

I barely had the guts to say his name, but his face and words kept bouncing around in my head. He had stolen my first kiss from me and was my first _real_ boyfriend, even though I already had a boyfriend before him.

I fell head over heels in love with him and he just _had_ to break my heart. I knew how wrong it was to feel like I was the total victim. It was Layla - the girl he cheated on - that had the most pain. She loved him longer then I knew him. I felt terrible when I saw her gut wrenched pained face when she found out. I felt like such a terrible person that day.

And let's not forget my bitch of a Mom. She was the one that ruined just about everything. She left all of us for her ex-boyfriend of all people. Did have to admit - Jack was hot for an old dude, but it still wasn't right. I couldn't believe seven years ago I called that - _bitch_ - Mom.

"We're here!" Dad announced when we reached the airport. The three of us jumped out of the car and grabbed our stuff Kegan pushing me out of the way to grab his backpack. "Watch it, you git." I snapped.

"_Sasha." _Dad warned giving me him best '_Don't do it' _look. I sighed and rolled my eyes lugging my bags towards the airport. We sat on the seats as we waited for our plane to be called.

My phone rang signaling I got a text from Kiya. _"Hey, gurrrrl. (; U on the plane yet?"_

_"Nah... not yet. :P I don't want 2 go, Kiy..." _I replied.

_"Ik u don't, Sash. ): i don't want u 2 go either. D: but mayb u'll meet some cutie. (;." _She suggested.

I rolled my eyes. _"No, Kiy. I won't. Seaford is a wacked up city and I hate it. X:(."_

_"Whatevs, buzzkill. :P send me some picsss! ^.^. Have funnnn! :D."_

I snorted. _"Doubt it..."_

**x-x-x**

Jack's POV:

I drove the car back to the house Kim's car right on my tail. I fidgeted on my seat worriedly. Maybe I shouldn't have invited her without asking Donna. I knew Donna was going to be fuming, but I had to talk to Kim.

"Daddy?" Avery called.

"Hmmm?"

"Who is that lady?"

I looked at her amused. "Who? Kim? She's one of my oldest and bestest friends."

"Oh." Avery nodded. "I don't like Cici."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"She's mean." Avery snarled glaring at her hands.

I shook my head. "No she's not, pumpkin. She probably thinks the same thing about you."

She gawked at me. "I'm not mean!"

I shrugged. "But you acted just like she did." Avery frowned and seemed to be thinking hard about this. I stiffled a chuckle as I knew how Avery and Cici were going to get closer than they ever imagined.

We finally reached the house as I drove into the driveway, Kim's car behind mine. I stepped out of the car and smiled. "Hey, guys!"

Kim smiled back. "Hey. Let me get Cici."

"Let me get Avery." We smirked at each other to get our kids. "C'mon, Avery." I coaxed taking off her seat belt.

She huffed and crossed her arms, reminding me a lot like her mother. "I don't want to talk to Cici or Kim. I don't like them."

I rolled my eyes. "You haven't even met them properly yet. Come on." I picked her up and put her on the ground Kim and Cici coming towards us. "Hey again." I teased.

She giggled. "Hey back." We stared at each other falling into each other's gazes when Avery said. "Ahem? Can we go _in_ yet?"

I shook my head. "Uh... Yeah. Come on, guys." Avery and I led Kim and Cici into the house as they both started looking around. "Wow. The house looks a bit... _different_."

I shrugged. "Donna did a little re-decorating, but I made sure she didn't do any drastic changes." Avery and I led Kim and Cici to the living room as I sat on a plush couch Kim across me pulling Cici on her lap. Avery went over to the T.V. and began watching Disney Channel.

"Avery," I scolded, "We have guests over. It is rude to open the T.V. unless the guest asks."

Avery shrugged not bothering to turn around. "Cici, do you want to watch _'Shake It Up'?_"

"Sure." Cici replied sitting next to Avery on the ground. I rolled my eyes and turned to Kim. "Sorry about her. She's kind of like..."

"Her mother?" Kim blurted out.

I frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing. So what's been going on?"

"Nothing much. I still work at the dojo and let me just tell you the money is awesome. It's not just about the money though. I have fun teaching the kids. Donna is still the Editor for _'Fashion Weekly Magazine'. _The money is really good for her, too. Milton and Julie are both Physiologists. Eddie started dating Kelsey Vargas a couple weeks ago-"

Kim gasped. "Eddie's dating _Kelsey Vargas_?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "It was a bit of a surprise. We always thought he was going to run single, but apparently not." Kim gestured for me to continue. "Jerry and Grace are getting married in a couple weeks. Have you heard?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "She called me months ago and told me. She told me I was going to be the Maid of Honor, but I feel terrible. She made me her Maid of Honor, but I haven't helped with _anything_."

"It's okay. There's still a couple weeks left. There's a lot to do." I assured. She nodded and didn't reply so I continued. "Um... Let's see... Oh! Remember Rudy?"

Kim rolled her eyes and snorted. "How could I _not_ remember Rudy?"

I flushed. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Anyways, he's in a rehab center now."

Kim's smile fell as she stared at me with horror. "_R-Rehab_? What h-happened?"

"He had a stroke. Really bad one at that. Some random guy found him lying on the street and immediately called 911. Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and I are his emergency calls so they called us. We were more scared then _ever_." I shuddered at the memory.

"O-Omigosh... I have to go see him!" Kim cried shooting up from his seat.

I stood up as well. "You will, Kim. Not now though. I promise you'll get to see him. 'Kay?" She nodded as I took her into a tight hug. "Excuse me?" I tore away from Kim meeting Donna's icy blue eyes.

**x-x-x**

Kim's POV:

"D-Donna." Jack greeted walking up to her and taking her hand. "Where'd you go?"

"I went to _'Fashion Weekly Magazine' _Headquarters for an emergency meeting." She replied not taking her eyes of me. "What is _she_ doing here?"

Jack gave a slight cough. "Um... I bumped into her at the grocery store. That's her daughter Cici."

Donna glanced at Cici and sneered at me. "A complete replica of _you_."

I crossed my arms across my chest. "And I'm proud of that."

"Who's daughter is she?" Donna demanded her eyes seeping into my skull.

I froze. I knew I had to tell him, but I couldn't. _You have to. _The little voice in my head taunted. "I-I... Um... She's... Adrian's." I blurted out.

Donna raised her eyebrows. "Adrian's? Didn't you have a divorce with him?"

"Yes." I nodded. "But... Um... It happened before we had a divorce."

"I see." Donna muttered glaring at me as if she knew I was lying." I nodded my head and we stood there in silence. "So... Um..." I piped up, "I should be taking Cici home."

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I'll walk you guys out."

"C'mon, Cici." I said picking her up. "Say bye." She grumbled a small goodbye as Jack led us to our cars. I put Cici into the car and turned to Jack. "Thanks, Jack. For inviting us."

He grinned. "It's cool. I'll call you and we can make an appointment to see Rudy."

"Okay." I agreed. "Bye!"

"Bye." I slipped into the driver's seat and began driving throwing a wave to Jack before he disappeared.

I sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**x-x-x**

**Chapter two up! :D Hope you enjoyed. As you can see this is much more longer. (:**

**So let's see... Kim lied to Jack about who's father Cici was. Obviously... That's going to get her into major trouble. :P**

**Tell me what you guys think! (;**

**Remember to Review! *_***


	3. Chapter 3

**What's shaken my FanFiction Lovers? :D Sorry I didn't update in a long time. D': I've been rather busy with school. )^:**

**How did you guys like the second chapter? (: I hope it was better then the first. (;**

**_VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE_: So, guys. I've decided to change this story so now it's in 3rd person POV. 1st person POV didn't seem very... "professional". I write better when I'm in 3rd person. So my stories from now on will be 3rd person POV. ;D**

**So, I'm not very sure where this one is headed... But I'm just going to write and see where it goes. :P**

**Twenty-one Reviews! Thanks so much guys! Love ya! (;**

**Enjoy the chapter! ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It**

**x-x-x**

Jack's POV:

"Daddy! Daddy! DADDY!" Avery shouted jumping up and down on Jack's bed. "Wake up! WAKE UP!" Jack groaned and stuffed his face into his pillow doing his best to block out the sounds of his daughter's voice. "DADDY!"

He groaned with frustration. "Ugh! Fine! I'm up. Happy?" She nodded and squealed with delight as she ran out of the room. Jack sighed and sat up running his fingers through his messy hair.

He stretched his arm muscles and sighed distressfully. Donna would be going to work today while he spent the day with Avery. Jack loved Avery from the bottom of his heart, but spending the day with her meant going to the mall and to those little girl stories. Not his idea of a fun day.

"DADDY! UP! NOW!" Avery yelled.

"I'm up." Jack grumbled back, glaring at where her voice came from. Jack stood up got dressed and combed his hair. He jogged downstairs to see Avery who was jumping up and down in an outfit no father would want to _ever_ see his own daughter in.

She was a wearing a music best that had the end of her shirt tied wrapped around the side, clearly showing her belly button. On the bottom, she wore a very tight short shorts. Avery had red flats on with a bracelet on her wrist and star necklace around her neck. Her nails were coded with pink nail polish and her lips glimmered with pink lip gloss.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Jack demanded giving her a rather annoyed look.

She looked at him with a total Donna Tobin look one her face. "Mommy picked it out. Do you like it?"

"NO! I DON'T LIKE IT!" He yelled from the top of hislungs. Her bottom lip started to quiver a sign that she was about to cry. "No no no no no no! Don't cry, Ave. I was just kidding, pumpkin."

She immediately brightened up. "Okay. What are we going to do today?"

Jack shrugged annoyed on how fast she could change her attitude, while pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Don't know. I was thinking about calling Kim and Cici."

"What! No!"

He frowned and turned to her. "Why not?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I don't like them. I don't want to talk to them."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair bending down so he was at eye level with her. "Ave, darling. Kim was my best friend along with Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. I want to hang out with her and get to know Cici better."

"So if Cici was wearing this outfit you would honestly like it?" Avery inquired.

"Probably not." Jack shook his head. "Kim probably wouldn't let her daughter go out like that anyways. Now, I'm going to call Kim and you sit and be quiet? Understood?" She heaved and stomped over to the couches.

He took out his iPhone and dialed in Kim's number. He paced shakily. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It felt odd talking to Kim again after how many rough years they've been through. He felt compeled to hang up, but Kim's voice came through. "Hello?"

"Uh, hey, Kim. It's Jack." Jack announced worriedly.

"Oh! Hey, Jack. What's up?"

He sighed with relief. "Nothing much. How are you and Cici?"

"We're fine." She replied nonchalantly.

Jack paused for a second before saying, "So... Do you and Cici want to come to the mall with Avery and I?"

There was silence for a couple of seconds, but finally Kim said, "Um, sure. We'll meet you there in forty-five minutes."

"Okay." Jack responded doing his best not to sound excited. "See you."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to Avery, a wide grin plastered across his face. "We're going to the mall, Avery!"

**x-x-x**

Kim's POV:

After Kim hung up the phone with Jack she immediately ran upstairs to change clothe. She started rummaging through her closet finding any piece of clothing that was good enough to wear.

She finally picked out a perfect outfit. **(Outfit on Profile). **After approving her outfit she walked into Cici's room spotting her under a couple of mattresses making a fort. "Cici, honey?"

She poked her head through the hole. "Yes, mommy?"

"We're going to the mall today." Kim announced taking her out of the fort.

"But, I don't want to go to mall."

She sighed and rolled her eyes making sure Avery didn't see her. "Well, we're going, honey. And after we're going to do some apartment hunting. I know how you love that."

Avery narrowed her eyes at her and her lips went into a thin line a sign that meant she was thinking hard. "Well... Um... Fine."

Kim smirked at her. "Great. Go get changed and we'll go." She jumped off Kim's arms with a "Humph" and turned to get ready. Kim walked downstairs and poured herself a cup of coffee leaning against the kitchen counter.

Kim sighed and skimmed the house spotting a picture on the kitchen counter. She grinned when she saw the Wasabi Warriors and Rudy in the picture. It was after her very last tournament with them, before she left. Kim remembered that memory so well.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Yes! We won!" Rudy had shouted waving the trophy in the air so everyone can see it. The Wasabi Warriors all raced towards him gigantic grins across there faces. _

_"Omigosh!" Kim squealed. "We did! The last tournament as seniors." She wiped a tear from her eye and gave a small sigh. The last tournament as seniors... It all hit her hard as small tears slid down Kim's cheek._

_She felt a strong-arm wrap around her waist and brung her closer. "It's okay, babe. We'll be together forever." Jack murmured pressing his face into her hair. _

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise." But Kim had broken that promise._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kim wiped a tear away, half crying and half laughing. She couldn't belive the memories she had with the five boys - now men. They were her family and they meant everything to her. Kim bit her lip in anguish wondering over and over what made her leave Seaford. This was her home and it always will be.

"Mommy! Let's go!" Cici shouted running out the door fully dressed. Kim chuckled and grabbed her bag heading into the car. But for some reason... her gut was telling her to run as fast as she could.

**x-x-x**

Sasha's POV:

_"Thank you for flying air Chicago. Have a wonderful stay." _

"Wonderful stay, my ass." Sasha scoffed, lugging her luggage out of the plane. The Seaford air shot into her nose, the smell of seaweed and salt water making her gag. "Mmmm..." Dad hummed. "Isn't the salt water and seaweed air smell wonderful?"

"Uh, no." Kegan and Sasha said simultaneously. Dad muttered under his breath as they walked out of the airport and to their cab. Dad gave the driver the address to the hotel as they began to drive there. Once the trio reached the hotel a man took their luggage as Dad went up to the front desk.

Sasha leaned against the wall of the hotel waiting for Dad to check them in, while Kegan was exploring the lobby. "Sasha?" Sasha's body spun around and was face to face with a handsome man. His brown hair and dark brown eyes was rather familiar... But she couldn't seem to put her finger on it.

"Um... Do I know you?" Sasha inquired burrowing her eyebrows together. His eyes widened as if he was hurt.

"I-It's me: Matt." He sputtered and quickly flinched, as if was thinking she would pounce on him. Sasha stiffened and gradually lifted her eyes to meet his - and there he was. His beautiful eyes and heart melting smile. He was _much_ taller than he used to be. Sasha bit her lip to stop the tears that were building up.

She slowly gulped to choke back the sob. "M-Matt... What are you doing here?"

"I work here as a bell hop." Sasha cussed under her breath and glared at her hands. How could _he_ be a bell hop of all places? This could _not_ be fate. She was completely over him... she thought.

"Oh." She replied nonchalantly. "Th-That's... _great_." And awkward silence filled the air between Sasha and Matt as they both glanced elsewhere. "So what are you doing here?" Matt queered, thankfully breaking the awkwardness.

"Oh, well, my dad's job got transferred here for the summer." Sasha responded, determined not to look completely into his eyes.

"Well... Aren't you twenty? Why would you need to go with your dad?"

"Well... My dad doesn't really trust my brother and I." Sasha chuckled. He nodded and once again, an awkwardness came floating back in. "So... Um... I was wondering... Are you... Uh-like... I mean... Are you free any time soon?"

Sasha tensed up. _Did he really think asking me out would fix what happened between us? _She thought. He left her heart-broken. Sasha never dated again after the way he treated her. "Matt... Listen: After what occurred between us seven years ago, I don't think we can just forget that and get back to what we were then. We were both idiotic thirteen year olds who didn't understand a thing about romance. We're both twenty now and are grown. I don't want to make the same mistake I made seven years ago."

Matt took in a deep breath and nodded sadly. "Y-Yeah... I understand. And Sasha I am truly sorry for everything I did to you. I really do care about you." Sasha cussed under her breath again as his words filled her with such pain and agony. His words were so sweet and heart-felt. It was nothing similar to the way he treated her before.

"Matt..." Sasha's voice was shaken with worry, "I understand that. I truly do. But, I'm not making the same mistake with you I did seven years ago. I think we both need to just let go. Maybe one day... We can be friends." Sasha's words were nothing similar to the way she felt. She wanted to throw herself on to him and tell him she wanted to be with him. She wanted to tell him that they were meant to be and be together forever and ever. But how could she do that after what he did to her? He played with her heart as if it was a toy. She couldn't give her heart back to him after he broke it once.

His face was heartbroken and she wanted to comfort him, but she knew she couldn't. He would just get the wrong idea. "I-I... Sasha... I... I just..." He voice wavered, but luckily Dad came and saved him. "Hey, Sasha." He turned to Matt and frowned. "And you are?"

"I'm-" Matt began, but Sasha quickly cut in.

"He's the bell hop. He's here to take our luggage." Matt gave her a confused look, but she disregarded it.

Dad shrugged. "Oh. Okay. Well, our luggage is in front of the hotel door. Just drop it at our room." Dad instructed.

"Yes, sir." Matt nodded.

"C'mon, guys. Let's check out our room." Dad and Kegan went ahead. Sasha turned to Matt gave him one last small smile before chasing after her Dad and brother.

**x-x-x**

**Chapter three up! XD Liked it? (:**

**I hope this satisfies you for a while. I'm a busy with school and have alot to do. :P**

**Please tell me what you think. I have no idea where this story is headed, so if you have any ideas... PM me or tell me in a review! ^.^ Thanks! (;**

**Remember to Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! :D What's shaken? (:**

**So... School has been a nightmare... :P The teachers are already piling homework and tests on us... HELP ME! 8th GRADE IS A PAIN! D":**

**Anyways, let's take the conversation away from my problems and let's talk about the story. The story is in a weird position right now. I'm not sure where I'm going and I'm just writing freely. So... If this story is odd... It's not my fault. O.o**

**Many people are hoping I don't put any smut between Jack and Kim since there... _old. _Well, I probably won't, but I will be putting smut between Sasha and Matt. And they're twenty years old. :D Jack and Kim may have some kissing - maybe hot kissing- but I'll try to tone it down for ya'll. (:**

**Ten reviews... Less then I'm used to, but... Oh well. (;**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Kickin' It_**

**x-x-x**

Kim's POV:

"_Mommy_! Are we almost there?" Cici wailed from the back seat. Kim rolled her eyes and let out a huge dramatic sigh. Cici had been complaining throughout the entire ride. Kim, on the other hand, couldn't handle it for much longer.

"Yes, sweetheart. We're almost there." Another silence overcame the car, but Kim knew Cici would break it soon. Kim found herself fidgeting in her seat, her mind on Jack. She was feeling awfully nervous; maybe it was because they were hanging out, even after she hadn't seen him in seven years and had his child.

That brought another thought to Kim's mind. She had intentionally lied to Jack about Cici and she felt terrible. Kim knew Jack would figure it out soon, but she couldn't hold the pain inside. What would he say? Especially, knowing she lied to him. She had kept Cici away from him for seven years. He would _never_ understand why she did it. No one would understand.

"YAY! We're hear!" Cici shouted the minute the car parked. Kim chuckled and took Cici from her car seat as they walked inside the mall. Kim skimmed the area and spotted Jack and Avery sitting on one of the tables. Her legs began to shake as Jack threw her a heart melting smile. She grinned back when she and Cici finally reached them.

"Hey, guys!" Jack greeted taking Kim into a hug.

"Hi." Kim hugged back awkwardly and they both leaned out of the hug staring at each other.

"Ahem!" They both jumped when they saw Avery with her hands on her hips. "Can we do something _now_? I _don't_ wanna stand next to _her_." Kim glared at Avery while Avery and Cici were having a scowling completion.

Jack groaned with embarrassment by his daughter's tactics. "_Avery_. That is very rude. Apologize to both Kim and Cici, _now_." Cici grumbled a small "sorry" that could barely be heard. "Sorry about her." Jack whispered into Kim's ear sending shivers down her spine.

Kim shrugged back. "It's alright. She's just a kid. They don't know any better." Jack nodded in agreement and they started making as much small talk as possible while Avery and Cici went to go and play.

"So, how's life?" Jack asked when they sat down and watched Avery and Cici play.

Kim shrugged and thought about the past seven years. "Okay, I guess. It's been hard you know. Single mom while working as a nurse and looking for an apartment. I just don't want Cici to go through these hard times with me."

"I'm really sorry about that, Kim." Jack apologized his eyes shining with grief. "I know it was hard for you after you're divorce with Adrian and losing your two kids."

"It was partly you're fault." Kim meant for it to be a joke, but immediately Jack's eyes watered. "Omigawd, Jack. I didn't mean it. It was just a joke. I didn't-"

Jack shook his head as he looked up at the sky, biting the inside of his lip. "I know, Kim. It's alright. I know you didn't mean it. But it's true." Kim sat back against the chair, wanting to burst into tears right there. She knew what she said had hurt Jack greatly and she wanted to scoop him up and apologize until she couldn't speak. Kim knew she couldn't take back what she said, but she didn't know what to do at the moment. She knew though, that the joke was reality. It was both of their fault for having an affair. If they didn't just back off, things could have been the same it was seven years ago.

"So, um..." Jack murmured, "Any luck with finding an apartment?"

Kim shook her head sighing with annoyance. "Sadly, no. I looked everywhere, but no such luck."

"Well, you know, Donna and I know someone and-" Jack's sentence was cut off by a couple of screams that were coming through the play area. They both ran and spotted Avery and Cici having a heated argument.

"I was there first!" Cici shouted.

"So!" Avery growled back. "I'm better than you."

"No you're not! You're just a stuck up meanie!"

Avery scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. "So? I have everything. A family, friends, toys, a huge house! _Everything_!"

"Well, I have love." Cici shouted back, seemingly happy about her clever comeback.

Avery was bristling with anger when she said, "_AT LEAST I HAVE A DADDY!" _Everyone froze around them. Jack, Kim, Cici, and even Avery froze. The people around them froze and it seemed the entire world froze.

Kim felt tears begin to flood her eyes as she stared at Cici's fear-stricken face. Her eyes were pained, but her face was angry. Her body was shaking as she glared at Avery. "You're a jerk." said Cici before running off her sobs clearly heard.

"Kim-" Jack began, but she cut him off.

"Teach your kid some manners, Howard." Kim snarled, before running after Cici. She panted as caught sight of Cici leaning against her car crying. "Oh baby." Kim murmured picking her up and cradling her. "Don't cry."

"Wh-Why?" Cici bawled. "A-A-Avery's r-right! I-I d-d-d-don't have a d-d-daddy!" Kim squeezed her tighter wanting to take all of Cici's pain away and into her.

"Baby, I know it hurts, but one day, you'll see your daddy."

"W-When?"

Kim hesitated. She didn't know _when_. She wanted to say you already met him, but she couldn't. Not now. "One day, sweetie. One day."

**x-x-x**

Sasha's POV:

"Damn! This place is amazing!" Kegan gushed, as he, Sasha, and Adrian stepped into their room.

"No kidding." Sasha murmured as they looked around the huge room. There were two beds in the bedroom and another bedroom on the other side. "So who's sharing?" Kegan inquired.

"You and Dad." Sasha replied almost immediately.

Kegan gawked at her. "What? That's not fair. Why do _you_ get to make the decisions?"

"'Cause I'm the woman of the house." Sasha smirked.

"Not if Mom was here." The three of them froze with shock at Kegan's comment. None of them had ever mentioned Kim after the divorce. Adrian coughed and turned away. "Excuse me." He left the room in a rush.

Sasha stomped up to Kegan and smacked him on the head. "Are you _that_ stupid?"

Kegan scoffed and glared at her. "I didn't _mean_ to mention Mom in front of him."

"That's why you're stupid." Sasha restored. "You completely ruined Dad's mood. Everything's always you're fault. Ever since you were born." Sasha immediately regretted what she said by the look of forlornness on his face. "Kegan-"

"Just forget it." He muttered. "Go get your room."

"No, wait-" Sasha began, but was cut off by him slamming the door of the bathroom. Sasha groaned with anger as she dragged her stuff to her room throwing herself on her bed. She didn't _mean_ to hurt Kegan. He was her little brother. She loved him dearly even though he got annoying at times. Sasha didn't want to hurt him, but sadly, that's exactly what she did.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She got up and opened the door her eyes widening at the person. "M-Matt?"

He gave her a cheeky grin and a wave. "H-Hey, Sasha. So, um, you settled?"

"Um, seeing as though I just came up like five minutes ago, not really."

"Oh..." Matt stammered with embarrassment. "Sorry if I bothered you, I'll just come back la-"

"No!" Sasha surprised herself by her outburst. She felt flames arise on her face. "I mean - y-you can s-stay, i-if you w-want?"

Matt smiled sweetly at her, making her legs wobble. "Sure." Sasha led Matt into her room as they both sat on the bed, unwanted silence coming in between them. "So, um... I know you just came and I'm not trying to win you back, but... Would you like to do something today?"

His question took Sasha by surprise. She didn't expect him to ask her after what she said to him in the lobby. Her body froze before she bit her lip anxiously. "Matt, I told you before; I'm not ready for a relationship after what ha-"

"No!" Matt shouted. "Not a date. Just two friends hanging out together. I'm not asking for you to be my girlfriend again. I'm not asking for you to become that thirteen year old girl you were seven years ago. I'm not asking a second chance as your boyfriend- I'm asking a second chance as your _friend_."

Matt's eyes were filled with sorrow and forgiveness. His words melted into Sasha softly and slowly. She knew he was right. She didn't want to be that thirteen year old she was seven years ago. She wanted to be the twenty year old girl she was now. She didn't want to live in the past. She wanted to live _now_. "Okay."

His eyes popped out of his socket. "O-Okay? You're agreeing to be friends?"

Sasha smiled at him warmly. "Yeah, I am."

The smile on Matt't was indescribable. He seemed so happy as if she actually accepted being his _girlfriend_, even though she only accepted being his _friend_. "That's great. Um... So, I'll pick you up later?"

"Yeah." Sasha replied. He gave her one last grin and walked out the door.

Sasha fell back against her bed groaning. _Was this a blast from the past? _She thought.

**x-x-x**

Jack's POV:

Jack watched Kim's body disappeared from view as he turned to his daughter angrily. "You. In. The. Car. _Now_." Avery was frightened by her Dad's tone of voice as he led her to the car and slammed the door.

Jack drove in silence angry grunts slipping from his mouth. He could _not_ believe his sweet little Avery could be _so_ cruel. She really was Donna Howard-Tobin's daughter. The car drove into the driveway as Jack stomped his way into the house. "On the couch now."

Avery quickly sat down. "What in the world were you thinking?"

"Wh-What do you mean, Daddy?" Avery inquired her voice quiet and small, making her seem vulnerable.

"What I mean is you telling Cici she didn't have a Daddy!" Jack yelled.

Avery squirmed in her seat. "I-I didn't kn-know she would c-cry."

Jack screamed with frustration. He was getting angrier by the second. It was as if Avery didn't even _realize_ what she said to Cici. "Avery Howard. Listen to me. How would you feel if _you _didn't have a Daddy?"

"I would feel," Avery hesitated, pondering the question, "I would feel sad and lonely. I would only have a Mommy while everyone else has a Mommy _and_ a Daddy."

Jack bent down so he was eye level with Avery. _"Exactly,_ Ave. That's how Cici feels. She only has a Mommy and she wants a Daddy, too. You shouldn't be mean to her about it."

Avery sighed with guiltless and defeat. "I know, Daddy. I'm sorry."

"Don't say that to me. Say that to Cici."

"I will." She nodded.

Jack beamed proudly at her. "That's my girl." He swooped her into a hug. As hard as he tried to belive that Avery was his daughter, there was something about her that was pulling back him back.

Cici had something about her that made him feel like she was his real daughter. _But that's mental... right?_

**x-x-x**

**Chapter Four up! :D **

**As you guys can see, I updated faster. (: I hope this satisfies you for a while. (;**

**So; many of you probably think Avery is a bitch. Well, she kinda is. She's obviously a total Donna Tobin. :P**

**Cici is hurt about not having a Daddy and actually just realizing it. Kim wants to tell her, but she knows it wasn't the right time.**

**Jack is starting to believe that maybe Avery _isn't_ his daughter and he's starting to care for Cici in a way a Father would.**

**Sasha accepted Matt as her friend, but she feels like she may fall for his charm again. **

**Alot is going on so stay tuned for the next chapter of _'Unexpected Events: Part 2'. _**

**Remember to Review! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, y'all! :D How's it going? (:**

**So things aren't really going well for me. I'm struggling a bit in Algebra I... Which is a surprise. I've always been pretty good in Math. )": Though... I've studied my ass off. :P So it better pay off! (x**

**There's something I want to talk to you guys about. (: If you knew me as an Author since the dawn of time... Okay little dramatic... If you knew me since I started posting on FanFiction then you probably know my very first story _'One True Love'. _It's been ages since I started that story and finished it... Ah, memories... Anyways, as you guys know I wasn't a very goood writer then... _So_... I wanted to know if you guys would like me to rewrite it? It was basically Kim/Jerry story, but... It should've been mainly Jack/Kim. So I wanted to rewrite it and make it more Kick! So... Tell me what you guys think! There's a Poll on my profile! Please vote! :D**

**Also - Did you guys here? _Wizards of Waverly Place _is having a one-hour episode! :D I cannot believe it! I loved that show for like forever and now it's coming back in 2013 for one episode! (""": So excited! (x**

**So, how'd you guys like chapter four? (: I wanted to put in some drama between Cici and Avery. I thought it would be fun since Cici is Jack's daughter and Avery may or not be his daughter. **

**Jack and Kim are on to a rough spot. Avery just insulted Cici and Kim is upset about it... Ain't good for Jack. **

**Sasha and Matt are now friends which is good... But Sasha feels like it may be a blast from the past. Will everything work out for them or is it really just another messy relationship?**

**Kegan is still upset at Sasha for insulting him and Adrian is still hurt about Kim. Does he still have feelings for her? **

**So, this story is still in a weird position, but I think it's going somewhere now. :D**

**Seventeen reviews! (((: YAY! :D You guys are ah-mazing! (;**

**Enjoy chapter four of ****_'Unexpected Events: Part 2'! ^_^_**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****_Kickin' It_**

**x-x-x**

Jack's POV:

Jack yelled with anger as Donna pestered him to get up. "Get your lazy ass up, Howard."

Jack groaned once more shoving his face into his covers angrily. "Leave me the hell alone, Donna." He felt a pillow smack him in the back.

"Do _not_ talk to me that way, Howard. _**Now. get. your. lazy. ass. out. of. bed**_!" Jack heard the door slam and sensed Donna left by how quiet it became. He sighed with irritation flipping himself so he was on his back. He didn't understand _what_ he did to deserve this kind of torture from the she-devil herself. Sometimes he didn't understand _why_ he was ever with her... It would always stay a mystery.

"JACKSON BRYAN HOWARD! YOUR LAZY ASS UP NOW!" Donna's voice could be heard from miles away.

"SORRY! I DON'T THINK **_CHINA_ **HEARD YOU!" Jack chuckled to himself by the _colorful_ response he got back from Donna. He swung his legs over the bed and changed into his daily clothe before jogging downstairs.

"Took you long enough." Donna snarled sipping a cup of coffee and reading the latest edition of _Fashion Weekly Magazine. _Avery was sitting on a stool eating a waffle.

Jack rolled his eyes and got a cup of coffee for himself. "_Sorry_. Didn't know I had a _time limit_."

"Didn't ask for your witty sarcasm, did I?"

"No, ma'am." Jack spat in response.

Donna glared at him coldly. "Good. Now what are you doing with Avery today?"

"Dunno. What do you want to do, Avery?"

"You said I have to apologize to Cici and Kim today. Remember?" Jack winced. He was hopping she wouldn't blurt out there get together with Kim and Cici yesterday. seeing that he didn't tell Donna and she wouldn't be very happy about it.

Donna's head snapped up from her magazine and turned to him. "_Kim_ and _Cici_? Why would my baby have to apologize to... _them_?"

"B-Because... Uh... We..." Jack's words wouldn't form in his mouth. He was mostly frightened of what Donna would say.

"Spit it out!" Donna snapped.

"Wehungoutwithkimandciciyeste rday."

"Uh... Come again?"

Jack groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "We hung out with Kim and Cici yesterday." The anger and shock in Donna's eyes were the most scariest thing any human being would ever see. She looked like a monster about to pounce.

"You _hung out_ with _Kim_ and _Cici_ _yesterday_ without telling _me_?" She demanded.

Jack grinned sheepishly wanting to duck behind the couch. "Uh... yeah. Did I not tell you?" That was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"**_DIDN'T TELL ME? WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST TAKE MY DAUGHTER OUT WITH YOUR EX AND HER DAUGHTER! WHAT THE HELL, JACKSON!?"_ **Donna was bristling with rage her eyes blazing.

"I'm sorry, okay? Why is it such a big deal?"

"It's a _big deal_ because that is your ex. I know that you cheated on me with her when we were engaged years ago. She had a _divorce_ with her husband because of _you_. I had every right to ditch you and run off. _But no_. I didn't. You want to know why?"

"Er... Should I say why?" Jack queered sheepishly.

Donna rolled eyes. "Because I _actually_ loved you. If you think I never did love you then you were wrong. Seeing you with Kim through Middle and High School was _terrible_. Sure I was popular, smart, and cheerleader, but Kim was the _most_ popular girl in school, she was the _smartest_ kid in our grade, even beating Milton. She was head cheerleader. She beat me at everything and the one thing she had that i wanted was _you_. But she got you. And when she left... I just _had_ to take a chance. It took me five years to pucker up the courage but I finally did because I loved you at the age of thirteen and I still love you today."

The words tumbling out of Donna's mouth was something Jack had never seen or heard from her before. She seemed vulnerable. _Did Donna actually love me? _"Donna... I'm sorry. You know I love you, too. Kim was my first love and your first love is someone you'll keep for the rest of your life. I did love her, but my love for her had vanished the day she left me. I'm with you now, honey. Forever and always."

The smile on Donna's face was actually genuine. "I love you, too." She gave him a kiss and it wasn't sloppy. It was soft and sweet. Their lips danced together and for once... Jack actually enjoyed kissing her.

"Ahem! Nobody likes to see their parents kissing!" Avery exclaimed.

Jack and Donna chuckled. "Well they like kissing." Jack joked and for once he felt like they were an actual family.

**x-x-x**

Sasha's POV:

"Ugh! Where is it?" Sasha muttered to herself, looking through piles and piles of clothe. Her date with Matt would be in about an hour and she _still_ couldn't find an outfit to wear. She sighed with relief when she finally found an outfit to wear.

Sasha picked out **ADD DESCRIPTION OF OUTFIT!**

Sasha twirled around the mirror her eyes leering her entire body. She sighed. She didn't understand _why_ she was taking so much time to get ready. The last time she checked she did _not_ have feelings for Matt.

Sasha walked out and into Adrian and Kegan's room. Kegan was sprawled on his bed looking through a sport magazine and Adrian was on his laptop. "Hey, guys. I'm going out with a friend."

"Who?" Adrian asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Just... an old friend." Sasha didn't know _what_ to call Matt. She couldn't really say they were friends even though that's what they said; she was utterly and completely confused. "See you, Kegan." Sasha meant to get something out of him, but he barely gave her a glance. She groaned and rolled her eyes storming out of the room and into the lobby. She paced back and forth smoothing her hair and clothe every couple seconds.

"You look amazing." Sasha whirled around and saw Matt standing there in a very sexy pose. She could already feel tugged towards him, but she braced herself calmly.

Sasha took in a deep breath before saying, "Y-You look g-great, t-too."

He gave a warm smile and walked over to her. The smell of his gorgeous cologne filled her nostrils. "So.. Um... What are we doing?"

"I... dunno." Matt admitted. "What do you want to do?" Sasha frowned and scratched the top of her head aimlessly. Her mind wandered to the first time he took her out on a date. She remembered him taking her to the movies to see _'The Hunger Games'. _But that was the one place she _didn't_ want to go. They needed to restart on a clean slate.

"Um... Why not we first just go to the mall?" Sasha suggested.

Matt grinned and nodded. "Cool, let's do it." He agreed. They chatted and walked their way to the mall asking each other about the past seven years and what they've been doing.

"So, you finished High School?" said Matt.

"Yeah," Sasha nodded, "I started College about two years ago. It was hard, you know? I had to leave Chicago and that was the place I knew as home. I had to move all the way to New York. I missed my hometown, my neighbors, the mall, my old friends. I still keep in contact with my friends. But it's depressing since I don't see anyone else from school. Just my close friends." Sasha sniffed and rubbed her eyes. She never liked talking about Graduation. She loved her class and now she didn't see most of them anymore. They all went their separate ways.

"I'm sorry." Matt chimed in, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

Sasha shrugged and continued walking. "It's alright. It's bound to happen eventually to everyone, right?" A silence filled the air between them when Sasha said, "So what have you been doing?"

"Well like you, I graduated and decided not to go to College."

She gawked at him. "What? Why?"

"I don't really know. It just wasn't something that I wanted to do. Instead I jumped right into finding a job. I finally found one as a bell hop. I also got my own flat. You can check it out later if you like?" He proposed.

"Cool. So have you dated?"

Matt seemed a little taken back by the question. "Um, actually, no. I haven't really dated."

"What about Layla?" Sasha mentally kicked herself. If she wanted them to move on why would she mention the girl Matt cheated on with her? It was just bringing the topic up.

Matt coughed awkwardly his pace quickening. "I-I... Uh... Dunno. The day she found out about... you know... us... She changed her number and her entire family moved. I don't know where and none of her friends would tell me."

"Omigawd... I'm so sorry." Sasha didn't have a clue on what to say. She wanted to hug him and tell him everything was alright... but it wasn't.

"Yeah whatever. Anyways we're here." The two of them quickly changed their thoughts and ended up having fun at the mall. Laughing, talking, teasing. It was something friends did, not just couples.

"Today was _so_ fun, Matt." Sasha exclaimed while they walked home eating ice cream.

Matt grinned at her. "I'm glad you had fun, Sasha."

"So, I was wondering - _Omigawd_!" Sasha bumped into someone her ice cream spilling on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" The voice cried when Sasha froze. She knew that voice... It was her... It couldn't be...

She slowly looked up and her eyes met warm brown one's. "K-Kim?" The woman looked up and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"S-S-S-S-Sasha?" When Sasha nodded Kim's eyes watered. "Omigoodness! Sasha! I missed you so much! You've grown!" Sasha couldn't feel any happier when she realized and remembered what Kim did. This wasn't her _Mom_. Her _Mom _wouldn't cheat. Her _Mom _wouldn't lie. Her _Mom _wouldn't betray them.

"Hello, Kim." said Sasha in a cold voice.

Kim's body stiffened by Sasha's cool unconcerned voice. "Sasha. I-I missed you so much, baby. How've you been?"

"And why would you care?" Sasha spat. "Why would you care about me, Kegan, or Dad? Why would you care if we're alive? If you cared you wouldn't have betrayed us. If you cared you wouldn't have acted more damn selfish then you did seven years ago!"

"S-Sasha... Please don't hold a grudge against me. Y-You know I loved you and K-Kegan." Kim pleaded.

"And Dad?"

"I-I... Sasha you know that I don't... That I-"

"That you're a bitch? That you were so god damn absorbed in your own world you didn't care a fuck about the rest of us?"

"HEY! Don't talk to my Mommy like that!" It was then Sasha noticed a petite blonde hair girl standing there with her hands on her hips. She looked like a miniature version of Kim.

"And you are?" Sasha snarled.

The little girl stepped up and glared and Sasha couldn't help but smile. It was the famous Kim Crawford glare. "My name is Cecilia Crawford, but I like Cici. And that's my Mommy! So don't talk to her like that!"

"Cici-" Kim began.

"No it's alright. She has a right to defend her... _mother_?" Sasha's voice wavered at the end when her eyes widened in disbelief. "She's your daughter?"

Kim bit the end of her lip and sighed a lump in her throat. "Y-Yes. This is my daughter." Sasha did the best she could to hold back a scream. She couldn't help but feel sadness towards Kim and hatred towards Cici.

"Who's the father?" Sasha asked ruthlessly.

"Sasha... Can we please talk about this another time? _Please_?" Kim pleaded her eyes filled with panic.

Sasha glared at her taking in Kim's every move. She looked exactly the same. Sasha couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously knowing she wasn't Kim's only daughter. "Fine." She spat.

"I'll call you?" It was more of a question then statement.

Sasha shrugged cooly. "Whatever." Kim gave her a small smile before taking Cici's hand and walking away.

"Bye-Bye!" Cici called waving her hand in the air. Sasha couldn't but grin and throw the young girl a wink. There bodies disappeared when Matt chimed in, "So... Um... That was weird?"

Sasha turned and remembered Matt was there. "Omigosh. Sorry, Matt. I just... It's just that..."

Matt waved his hand and smiled. "It's alright. I understand. You haven't seen your Mom in a while."

"Thank you. Um... If you don't mind, can I just go home? I'm a bit over-whelmed at the moment." Sasha admitted.

"Yeah, it's okay. C'mon." He walked her back to the hotel and to her room. "Well, I had fun tonight."

"Me, too." Sasha agreed. "I'll call you, good?"

"Good." He nodded. They shared one last furtive smile and Sasha whisked herself back into her room. She immediately ran to her room her brother and father not there. Sasha fell onto her bed and replayed the day's events. Her quality time with Matt and bumping into Kim. Sasha didn't really understand the feelings she was feeling. She missed her Mom. She wanted her Mom to come back. She felt jealous that Cici had her and she didn't. She wanted to run away and go back in time. But she knew even if she wanted to redo mistakes...

_She couldn't..._

**x-xx**

Kim's POV:

Kim was practically running back to her parents house dragging Cici with her. Her breathing was quickening by every step. "Mommy!" Cici whined. "I'm getting tired! Can we _please_ stop running?" But, Kim didn't answer. She had to go home immediately and talk to her Mom.

"MOM!" Kim shouted the minute she walked through the door. "Cici go to your room."

"But-"

"NOW!" Frightened by her Mother's tone of voice, she waddled to her room and closed the door. Kim walked to the kitchen and spotted her Mom making salad. "Mom!"

Deborah turned her head and smiled at her daughter, but it quickly turned into a frown by her daughter's troubled face. "Hey, Kim. Is everything alright? I heard some yelling."

Kim paced back and forth her face pale and her breathing shallow. "M-Mom... I just... I... I-I was w-walking with Cici and I-I... b-bumped into... Sasha."

"Wh-What?" Deborah stammered staring at Kim with shock. "S-Sasha? As in Sasha Jonas? Your _daughter_?"

"Y-Yes." Tears welled up in Kim's eyes as she leaned against the counter for support. "I was walking with Cici and I accidentally shoved into her. I apologized and then she said, 'K-Kim'. I knew her voice I looked up and... there she was."

"Omigoodness, baby." Deborah took her into a hug. "I cannot believe this. It's been seven years since you saw her or Kegan or... Adrian." Kim bit her lip trying to hold back the tears, but she completely failed while the tears streamed down her face.

"I-I m-missed her, and K-Kegan s-s-so much! I-I m-missed A-Adrian, t-t-too, e-even th-though we h-had a d-divorce. I-I j-j-j-just d-don't know wh-what t-t-to d-d-d-do!" Kim's words came jumbled as she sobbed into her Mom's chest.

Deborah clung on to Kim tightly swaying her back and forth. "It's alright, honey. Just remember: Sasha and Kegan both may still be upset about what you did, but your still their Mom and they still love and look up to you. Don't give them the satisfaction that you're crying about this. You need to show them that you're strong and you still love them no matter what."

Kim nodded meekly taking her Mother's words and letting them sink in. "O-Okay. Thank you, Mom."

"I'm always here for you, sugar. Always." Kim beamed at her Mom and hugged her right when the doorbell rang.

"Omigosh! It can't be Sasha! Could it?" Kim yelled doing her best to peek through the window of the kitchen, but couldn't see anybody.

"What? Why would it be Sasha?"

"I told her we could talk and she could come over." Kim explained. "But it _can't_ be her and I _can't_ let _anybody_ see me like this." The doorbell rang again. "Mom! Do something will you!"

Deborah rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Wash your face and make yourself look presentable." Deborah walked out of the kitchen. Kim turned on the faucet and sprayed herself with water before drying her face. She combed her hair with her fingers when she could hear her Mom's voice. "J-Jack?"

Kim froze and cursed under her breath. Of course it would be Jack. He obviously wanted to apologize by his daughter's idiotic tactics. "Hi, Mrs. Crawford."

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Kim cursed under her breath again. She didn't tell her Mom that she met up with Jack. She didn't know Kim started talking to him again.

"I - uh - came to see Kim." Before Deborah could say anything stupid Kim quickly walked out.

"Hello, Jack." Kim's voice was meant to be cool, but it came out sounding like a dying walrus.

Jack shifted awkwardly tightening his grip on Avery's hand. "Uh... Hi, Kim. I, um, wanted Avery to apologize on what she said to Cici."

Kim nodded her jaw tightening. "Very well. Cici!" Cici came tumbling down the stairs her smile wiping off by the sight of Avery.

"What does _she_ want?" Cici spat glaring at Avery and to Kim's surprise Avery didn't glare back. She just stood there looking at her shoes guilty.

"Avery wants to apologize, honey." Kim explained.

Cici sneered at Avery folding her arms across her chest. "Fine. Let's see her do it." A silence fell over the four of them and they waited until Avery piped up.

"I... um... w-wanted to s-say sorry. I-I didn't meant t-to say wh-what I said y-yesterday. So... I'm sorry." Avery bit her lip hoping Cici would accept her somewhat sincere apology.

"Fine." Cici murmured unfolding her arms. "I accept." Cici and Avery stood there awkwardly when Jack broke the silence.

"Okay... Well, again, we're sorry about what she said." Jack repeated.

Kim nodded her head and shrugged. "Alright. All is forgiven. But, um, Jack. I need to speak with you." Jack frowned but nodded. "Cici, take Avery to your room." Cici nodded and ran up the staircase Avery right after her. Kim led Jack to the living room.

"So.. um.." Jack began once they were seated, "What's up?"

Kim sighed and took in a deep breath. "I was walking with Cici and I bumped into... Sasha."

"Sasha?" Jack frowned. "Sasha Jonas? As in your daughter?"

"Yes." Kim nodded. "I met up with her and we talked. She was very angry at me and would barely speak to me without having a cold tone of voice. I-I don't know why she's here, but I think she's here with Kegan and Adrian, too."

"Okay..." Jack murmured, "So what she say?"

"Nothing really. She yelled at me and told me she hated me. I begged her to forgive me. She didn't really accept, but she said 'whatever'. I told her I wanted to talk to her a little bit and she said I should call her. Should I though?"

"I think you should." Jack replied. "She's still your daughter no matter what. Sasha needs a better explanation about what happened seven years ago. You should talk to her."

Kim sighed and played with her fingers. "I know... It's just that... I'm scared."

"Of?"

"Of being hated even more. She thinks I don't love her or Kegan. I want her to know I'll love them forever. Just because I didn't love Adrian doesn't mean I didn't love them."

Jack nodded and leaned back against the couch. "I understand, Kim. Talk to her. Make sure she knows the whole story and not just one side, alright?"

"Okay." Kim nodded. "Thanks, Jack."

Jack frowned. "For what?"

"For just being here with me."

He smiled at her. "Anytime, Kimmy, anytime."

**x-x-x**

Matt's POV:

Matt trudged into his flat and sighed contentedly. The day with Sasha had been better than he expected. He expected them to have some big fight about their break-up and his cheating... but they didn't. He felt terribly awful every time he thought about his cheating. Matt didn't know _what_ caused him to cheat. He had been in love with Layla, but he also fell _hard_ for Sasha. Matt smacked him head ruefully. Why didn't he make a choice?

The doorbell rang cutting through his thought. He sauntered over to the door and opened, revealing a pretty blonde. "Um... Hi. Can I help you?"

The girl frowned. "You don't remember me?"

Matt frowned awkwardly. "Um... Am I supposed to?"

"Matt.. It's me: Layla."

**x-x-x**

**Chapter five up! :D Enjoyed? (:**

**So... This chapter was mixed with a lot of things. :P**

**Sasha and Kim met up and it was a bit... awkward. Obviously Sasha almost told Cici who she actually was and Kim was a bit upset about it. D":**

**Jack and Donna are actually connecting. And it seems like many people only bash Donna and make her sound heartless. I didn't want her like that. I wanted her to have feelings and not just want Jack because Kim wanted him. I wanted her to have a heart and to actually love Jack. (:**

**Cici and Avery have made peace, but there's something still lingering between them that no one can figure out...**

**Matt is aiming for Sasha and it's killing him to know she doesn't want him in that way anymore. He's crushed, but what he doesn't know is she is, too. But what makes it worse... Layla's back.**

**Sasha is still on edge with Kegan and Adrian is still a bit depressed with the mention of Kim. )""":**

**So... This was a rather long chapter so I hoped it satisfies you FanFiction/Kick lovers! :D I'll see when I can update! (;**

**Remember to Review! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! (: How's it going?**

**So my life is a rollercoaster at the moment... School is hell a crazy! :P I mean... Do the teachers think we don't have lives besides for school? Jeez...**

**Anyways! Not many people voted for me to rewrite _'One True Love;. _-.- So please vote... Or I probably won't do it. -_-**

**So... Where did I leave off? Oh yeah! **

**_Jack and Donna are finally seeing each other as husband and wife, but is Donna really all that cracked up to be? _**

_**Kim and Sasha found each other and Sasha wants answers. She wants to know who Cici is and the whole story of the Jack and Kim affair.**_

_**Matt and Sasha are closer than close with their friendship. Nothing could tear them apart... Until an unknown blonde returns.**_

_**Sasha and Kegan are still on edge, but Sasha wants to know more about why he's upset... Can she figure it out?**_

_**Cici and Avery have apologized and are now... so-so friends. But their friendship is still something to be sorted out.**_

**So much is going on right now! :O You must read to find out! xD**

**Thirteen reviews... Please don't forget about the story guys! D":**

**Enjoy chapter six of _'Unexpected Events: Part 2'! _(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Kickin' It_**

**x-x-x**

Jack's POV:

Jack shifted in his seat staring intently at the stack of paperwork on his desk. He knew the work wouldn't finish by itself, but he had other things on his mind; like a certain blonde and brunette. Jack sighed and his mind wandered off into Kim and Donna. He knew he loved Donna, but the things he went through with Kim were unforgettable. Things that nobody, but him, Kim, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy would know of.

"Jack?" Jack jumped from his seat and spotted Matt in the dojo ready to train.

"Hey, Matt." Jack greeted, but there was something that Jack noticed in Matt's eyes. "Matt? You alright?"

Matt hesitated before shaking his head. "Y-Yeah. Let's just train." Jack shrugged not wanting to pressure him into telling him. Though, Jack did notice how bad Matt was doing during the first fifteen minutes. His form was off, his kicks were crooked, and his punches were weak.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Matt. Slow down." Jack chimed when Matt looked like he was about to fall over. "There's something bothering you."

Matt shrugged and shook his head. "Nothings wrong, Jack." Matt snapped hastily. "Now, can we continue with training, please?"

"No." Matt seemed surprised by Jack's firm voice. "You're going to tell me what's wrong and I want no excuses and do not lie." Jack's eyes did not leave Matt's. Matt was rather reluctant in telling, but he knew Jack would not let him leave.

"J-Jack..." Matt began, "I'm stuck... between two beautiful girls."

Jack chuckled and shook his hair out of his eyes. "I know what you mean, bud. May you tell me who these girls are?"

"Sasha Jonas and Layla Cyrus." Jack's eyes widened at the name of Kim's daughter.

"S-Sasha Jonas? As in Kim Crawford's and Adrian Jonas's daughter?" Jack queered.

"The one and only." Matt nodded. "I love her, but she just wants to be friends. I-I did something to her the first time she came here seven years ago when we were thirteen. I hurt her, Jack. I hurt her terribly. I-I... I don't think she can trust me ever again."

Jack shifted from foot to foot staring at Matt with sympathy. He knew what if felt like to be stuck in between two beautiful girls. Jack was currently in that dilemma. "Jack?" Jack turned to Matt. "How do you know when you love someone?"

Jack snapped his head to Matt's frowning. "Well... that's kind of an odd question. I guess... When you memorize every thing about them. When everything they do amazes you everyday, even if it's something you've already seen. When you look at them and see someone you can have a future with. Someone who can cheer you up no matter how depressed you are. Someone who knows you better than you know yourself... Someone you can rely on... Someone you love." Kim's face flashed in Jack's mind and Sasha in Matt's.

"But... what if you can't choose?"

Jack hesitated and gave him a lopsided smile. "Than I guess you have a problem."

Matt sighed sadly. "I guess I do. Thanks... Jack. For the help."

Jack grinned at him. "No problem, Matt. Let's see on your kicks." Through the entire practice the only thing on Jack's mind was Kim, and the only thing on Matt's was Sasha.

**x-x-x**

Kim's POV:

Kim did not get too much sleep that night, having been up all night thinking about Sasha. She couldn't stop thinking about her. Kim could remember all the memories she had with Sasha. The day she was potty trained, her first day of school. Kim missed her terribly.

"Kim? You look awful." Mark remarked the next morning when Kim came down to breakfast. He was sitting at the table with Deborah and Cici.

Kim glared at him sitting down. "Thanks, Dad. Every girl wants to hear that first thing in the morning."

Mark grimaced and gave her a lopsided smile, shrugging sheepishly. "Sorry, honey. Did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

Kim shook her head, stifling a yawn. "No. I was to busy thinking about-" She stopped mid-sentance when she saw Cici's curious gaze. "Thinking about... er... work. Yeah, work." Deborah and Mark glanced at her oddly, but she quickly shook her head. "Later." She mouthed. Deborah and Mark both gave her nods.

"So, you're off today?" Mark piped in, working hard to change the subject.

Kim nodded glumly. "Yeah, well... They're hiring some new people and they say I don't have to go to work for a while."

"Which means you won't be payed?" Deborah gasped.

Kim shrugged playing with her oatmeal, sullenly. "Yeah... I guess I have to find something to do until they start telling me to come back."

"Which means we can have more time together!" Cici cried joyfully, a playful smile on her face.

"Yes, sweetie," Kim said, "We will have more time together." Cici giggled and shifted in her seat. Kim sighed and stared at her oatmeal with stress. Kim was dying to tell Cici who her father was, but how could she?

"Can we go and hang out with Avery and Jack today?" Kim tensed and bit her bottom lip. She had wanted to spend the day with her daughter, but apparently Cici was now BFF's with Avery.

"Um... Cici, I was hoping it would be just you and me today?" Kim suggested.

Cici's eyes watered as she started to shake her head. "No! I want to hang out with Avery!"

"Cici-"

"Please, mommy?" Cici gave her best puppy dog eyes and pout. Kim groaned, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist that look.

"Ugh! Fine." Cici grinned at Kim before dashing up the stairs to change. Kim sat there playing with her oatmeal once again. She continued to play with her food until she felt two pair of eyes burning holes into her head.

"Alright, speak up. Why are you staring at me?" Kim demanded, slamming her spoon down, splattering oatmeal everywhere.

Deborah and Mark shared a glance before Deborah said, "We're just worried about you, dear. You've been a bit distant lately... Is it because of Jack, honey?"

Kim glared at them with pure hatred. "_No_. Not everything in my life revolves around Jack, you know."

"Honey, we know-"

"So, stop acting like it does. Jack is my ex. Yes, we had an affair and I have his child, but does that mean he means anything to me? No, it doesn't. He means absolutely nothing to me. So fucking deal with it."

"Now, Kimberly," Deborah scolded, her eyes darkening, "I do not want that kind of language. We know everything doesn't revolve around Jack, but that doesn't mean he isn't a big part of you. I know you still love him and it's something you cannot deny. You have his child. He deserves to know the truth. So stop hiding like a coward and be brave for once."

Deborah's words hit Kim hard. She knew she still loved Jack and she knew she was being a coward. Kim didn't know what to do these days, so she got up and walked away.

**x-x-x**

Sasha's POV:

Sasha leaned against her bed scrolling through pictures of the good times. She smiled, cried, and laughed at every different picture. She sniffed at a picture of her, Adrian, Kegan... and Kim. They had went to Hawaii when Sasha was ten and Kegan eight. A tear slipped from Sasha's eye, but she quickly brushed it away.

Sasha got up and went into Kegan and Adrian's room. Kegan was by himself watching TV. "Hey, Kegs." No answer. "Kegs?" Again, no answer. "Kegan!?" Once again, nothing.

Sasha groaned with anger and stepped up in front of the TV, blocking his view. "HEY! I'm trying to watch here." Kegan exclaimed giving her a venomous glare.

"I don't damn care. Why the hell are you still ignoring me?" Sasha demanded blowing hair out of her face and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why shouldn't I be? After you acted all bitchie like towards me? Do you really think I would forgive you that easily? C'mon, sis. I thought you were much smarter than that."

Sasha glared at him and stepped closer to the bed, dangerously. "I didn't mean to act bitchie towards you. After you hurt dad by mentioning Kim? Why shouldn't I have gotten mad?"

"Because everyone makes mistakes! I'm not perfect. Dad's not perfect. Mom wasn't perfect. You're obviously not perfect," Kegan shouted, receiving a scowl from Sasha, " Why in the fucking hell would you expect me to be perfect?"

"I never _said _you were perfect, dumbass. I just said you should hold your tongue more often." Sasha snapped.

Kegan growled and stood up from the bed, his eyes blazing with anger. "Maybe _you _should learn to hold _your_ tongue."

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth, son of a bitch. You're always gonna be unloved with no one there for you! You were never loved and I wouldn't be surprised if you died a painful death all al-" Sasha didn't get to finish her sentence. To her surprise Kegan angrily pushed her back into the wall. Sasha gasped. "How _dare_ you?"

"I do dare, bitch." Kegan drawled.

"You'll pay for that one!" Sasha barked charging towards him, knocking him off his feet. She jumped on top of him and they started rolling around on the ground punching kicking and smacking each other.

"HEY!" They both froze by the loud yell. They slowly turned around and spotted their father staring at them with full-blown anger. "What in the hell is going on here?" Sasha turned to Kegan to see him with a bruised lip and bruise on his cheek. Sasha looked in the mirror in front of her and saw herself with a black eye and bruised lip.

At once she and Kegan started talking. "Sasha started cursing at me-"

"He was acting idiotic and stupid-"

"She kept bothering me and blaming me for her own problems-"

"He acted like an ass-"

"HEY!" Adrian yelled. "I do not want excuses. You both are grown adults. You shouldn't be fighting like little children. I expected better from the both of you. Now go clean yourselves up. Now." Sasha and Kegan both knew better than to argue with their angry father. They both tumbled into their own bathrooms.

"Asshole." Sasha muttered.

"Bitch." Kegan mumbled back. Sasha and Kegan both gave each other dirty looks before slamming the doors of their bathrooms. Sasha groaned at her wrathful looking face. Bruises were marked everywhere with hand prints.

She looked around for a towel and couldn't find one. She went across the hallway to grab an extra towel when she realized Kegan was in there. Sasha turned around to go back when she heard Kegan's voice through the door.

"Yes - I know, babe... I love you, too but how do I - U-huh - Yeah, I know... I'll try to sometime... We're not very happy with each other right now... I know - She'll find out sooner or later... Alright. Bye, love."

Sasha heard Kegan go silent and she quickly ran back into her own bathroom.

Who was this girl? And why couldn't Kegan tell his own sister?

**x-x-x**

Matt's POV:

_The doorbell rang cutting through his thought. He sauntered over to the door and opened, revealing a pretty blonde. "Um... Hi. Can I help you?"_

_The girl frowned. "You don't remember me?"_

_Matt frowned awkwardly. "Um... Am I supposed to?"_

_"Matt.. It's me: Layla." _Matt froze with shock staring at the medium-sized blonde girl in front of him. She had the same green sparkly eyes and same wavy blonde hair. Layla was completely the same.

"L-Layla?" Matt stuttered stupidly.

She nodded excitedly. "Yes! Yes, Matt! It's me Layla!" And to his surprise Layla jumped into his arms and smacked their lips together. Matt jumped back in surprise and pushed her away shoving her onto the couch.

"What the fucking hell is your problem?" Matt demanded staring at her with such fury.

Layla stood up her mouth twitching in odd movements. "I-I don't k-know. I ju-just got c-caught up into the m-moment. I'm s-sorry." Matt didn't respond. He stood there studying her and taking in all of her.

"What are you doing back here?" Matt asked after a moment of studying her.

"Well... I missed you." Layla blurted out bluntly. "You hurt me, Matt. Y-You broke m-me down. I-I left because... b-because I was sc-scared. Even though, we were n-naive thirteen year olds... I l-love you, M-Matt." Matt stood there taking in all the words slowly. Her eyes were staring back at him with such hurt. He couldn't resist her.

"I-I l-love you, t-t-too, L-Layla."

**x-x-x**

**Chapter six up! :D Liked it? (:**

**Omigawd! :O So many things happening in this chapter! **

_**Matt claimed his love for Layla...**_

_**Sasha and Kegan got into a huge fight and Kegan is hiding something.**_

_**Kim is killing herself over Sasha.**_

_**Jack realizes his love for Kim.**_

**So many things are going to happen. :D You just gotta tune in for the next chapter. (;**

**Remember to Review! (((:**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's shaken bacon? :D How's it going? (:**

**So... My life is going pretty well. I have all A's and two B's. My friends and I are well (We usually are anyways). My family and I are well... Life is pretty good. :P**

**Let's get to the story! ^.^**

**_Matt and Layla declared their love for each other. Will Sasha find out?_**

**_Jack realized his love for Kim and knows his feelings now. The problem is... Donna and Avery._**

**_Kim is getting frustrated with Sasha and her feelings for Jack. Her life is going nowhere._**

**_Sasha and Kegan are not on good terms, but _****_Kegan is hiding a mystery girl and Sasha is determined to find out... Who could she be?_**

**So, things are getting a bit more spicier. :O You guys better keep reading to find out where all of this will lead to. (:**

**Eight reviews... I love you guys, but... A couple more would be nice? (*:**

**Hope you enjoy chapter seven of _Unexpected Events: Part 2. _**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Kickin' It_**

**x-x-x**

Sasha's POV:

"Hey, girl." Kiya greeted via Skype. Sasha hadn't seen or heard from Kiya in a while... and she seriously needed some real one on one girl talk.

"Hey, Ki. What's going on? Anything new? Cute guys? New celeb couples or break-ups? New movies? New cloth lining? New-" Sasha couldn't even finish her sentence since she was cut of by Kiya.

"Whoa! Slow it down, girl. You've been gone for only like a week. There's no need to be throwing me all these questions. Seaford is probably more dramatic for you anyways. Have you ran into anyone old?"

Sasha hesitated and bit her lip. "_Well_-"

"Well!?" Kiya squealed. "Omigawd! You said well! _Omigawd! _You did see someone, didn't you? You have _got_ to tell me all the deets! Like now. I'm not kidding. You know I'm waiting for-"

Sasha groaned and cut Kiya off mid-sentance. "Calm down, Kiya. Damn, you're like that girl from high school who never stopped talking. What was her name? Abree, Alea, Alyssa..."

"Arielle." Kiya corrected. "Anyways, we're not talking about her. We're talking about who you bumped into. Now, c'mon. _Spill_."

Sasha paused for dramatic effect. "You ready, Ki? Trust me, once I tell you, _you will explode_."

Kiya screamed with annoyance. "Just tell me already!"

"I bumped into... drum roll," Sasha giggled apologetically at Kiya's scowl, "I bumped into Kim and Matt."

There was a slight halt in the noise and before Sasha knew it, Kiya was shouting and squealing with joy and shock. "_OMIGAWD! YOU'RE KIDDING ME? OMIGAWD!OMIGAWD!OMIGAWD!OMIGAWD!" _

Sasha chuckled by Kiya's extreme response. She didn't realize how much she _really_ missed Kiya. "Okay, calm down, Ki. If you don't calm down and you keep screaming, I won't be able to tell you the deets about how I met up with either of them; and I know you're _dying_ to know."

Kiya's head bobbed up and down. "Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes! Start with Matt."

"Okay." Sasha agreed. "So, it was my first day in Seaford and Dad, Kegan, and I were in the lobby. Dad was checking us in and all of a sudden this manly voice from behind me uttered my name. I spun around and at first I didn't recognize him, but then he told me who he was and I almost fainted. Omigawd, Kiya... It was absolutely ah-mazing to see him again. Of course though, I wasn't going to let him know that."

"So anyways," Sasha continued, "He wanted to know if I wanted to get back together. I thought it was rude since we broke up like seven years ago and we were only thirteen year olds then. So I told Matt no. He was a bit upset but I just told him I wasn't ready to forgive so easily and I just needed some time. I told him maybe we can be friends and he agreed." Sasha took in a deep breath after retelling the whole story to Kiya.

Kiya stared at her blankly before saying, "Why is your life-like a dramatic movie? What role am I in the movie? The girl with a dramatic life's best friend? I don't like that role."

Sasha shook her head. "Of course that's not your role. You're the girl with a dramatic life's _supportive_ best friend." Sasha teased.

"Well, that's reassuring." Kiya scowled. "Okay, now tell me how you met up with Kim."

"Okay... So... Matt and I decided to go and hang out at the mall-"

"Wait, I thought you refused to go out with him?" Kiya inquired.

"If you let me finish, maybe you'd get the whole picture." She snapped.

"Sorry." Kiya mumbled.

"So anyways, Matt and I decided to go hang out at the mall, _as friends. _We were walking down the street to go home. We were just laughing talking and having a great time, when I bumped into this person. I recognized that voice immediately and looked up and saw her. It was Kim." Kiya let out a short gasp. "She told me she missed me and still loved me, but you won't believe who she had with her."

"Who!?" Kiya squealed.

"Kim had a - _daughter_."

Kiya gasped and shoved her hands over her mouth. "Omigawd."

Sasha nodded slowly. "Mhmmm. I was really surprised. Her daughter's name is Cici and she's seven. I can't believe Kim had a daughter. I'm not sure if she's my Dad's or Jack's. Anyways, she wants to get together with me soon and talk."

"Wow... Seaford is a small town." Kiya remarked.

"You bet it is. So, tell me what's going on back in Chicago?"

Kiya hesitated and shrugged. "Oh... um... nothing much. I - uh - got to go. I'll text you later?"

Sasha gawked at her. "What? You're leaving me _now_? I just tell you all the deets of my life and then you just _ditch me_?"

Kiya grimaced. "Sorry, Sash. I'll talk to you later, 'kay? TTYL!" Without a response Kiya hung up Skype. Sasha huffed and threw her laptop aside. Well that wasn't very pleasant. She got up and sauntered towards the door, but stopped when she heard a voice from the bathroom. It was Kegan.

"Hey, babe. Yeah, I'm good... You? Awesome... Um... No, why? Oh... did you tell her yet? I didn't... I told you, babe, we're not on speaking terms right now. It's best if you talk to her... Well you guys are on speaking terms. I... Okay, yeah. Um... Alright..." Kegan was still speaking and Sasha was still eavesdropping when her phone rang. She cursed and ran to her bedroom slamming the door shut.

"Hello?" She mumbled.

"Hello? Oh... hi, Sasha. It's me Kim." Sasha tensed and groaned under her breath. Really? She had to call _now_?

"Oh... uh... Hey, Kim. How's it going?"

There was a pause before Kim answered, "Oh, I'm fine. How are you? Kegan and Adrian?"

"We're all fine... Um... Is there a reason you're calling?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over later? Just to talk?"

Sasha hesitated. She did promise to come over one day. "I... uh... Alright, sure. I'll come."

"Great. Deborah and Mark's house. One o'clock?"

Sasha nodded. "Cool. Bye."

"Bye." Sasha hung up the phone and fell back against her bed. What an interesting day it has been...

**x-x-x**

Jack's POV:

Jack scribbled sheet after sheet of paper, bored out of his mind. He needed some entertainment and to his happiness, entertainment came walking through the door. "Hey, Jackson. What it do?" Jerry greeted sprawling himself on the couch in front of Jack's desk.

"Hey, Jer. Just filling out some paper work." Jack mumbled boredly. He threw his pen aside and leaned against his desk chair. "What's up with you? How's Grace?"

Jerry shrugged, but there was a warm smile tugging on the edges of his lips. "Oh... she's good. A bit moody 'cause of the baby in her stomach, but she's cool. So... I heard you met up with Kim."

Jack's head snapped to Jerry's eyes. "What? How'd you know?"

"Dude, everyone in Seaford knows. This town is not that big, you know. Gossip spreads like a fucking wild-fire. Everyone knew about Grace's pregnancy the day _we_ found out she was pregnant."

Jack snorted and snickered. "Wow. Anyways, where's Milton and Eddie?"

Jerry hesitated and grimaced. There was slight pain in his eyes. "There... um... at the hospital."

"_What_!?" Jack shouted. "What happened?"

"There not at the hospital for themselves. It's Rudy..."

Jack froze and stared at Jerry with a mixture of emotions. "Wh-What? What happened to R-Rudy?"

Jerry stood up and faced Jack. "H-He's old..." Jerry winced at Jack's scowl. "I just mean, he's been through a lot. His body is weakening. He doesn't have long to live, Jack."

Jack could feel tears pricking at his eyes. He could never imagine Rudy getting to the point he was at now. He was Rudy Gillespie. He couldn't be like this... He just couldn't. "H-How long does he h-have?"

"I dunno, but we're planning on seeing him today. Wanna come with?" Jerry suggested.

Jack nodded a lump forming in his throat. "Of course. Let's go." Jack and Jerry walked in silence to Jerry's car and slowly slipped inside. The ride to the hospital was fairly quiet, both of them swimming in their own thoughts. They reached the hospital about twenty minutes later. Both of them stood in front of the hospital and took in deep breaths.

Jerry led Jack to Rudy's room. Jack slowly went through the curtain and his eyes filled with tears. Rudy lay on the hospital bed, looking small and fragile. His breathing was raspy while he slept peacefully. Milton and Eddie sat on either side of him.

"Hey, Jack." Milton greeted. Eddie didn't even greet them. He looked like he was in a coma. Jack nodded him a greeting and stood next to Eddie putting his hand on his shoulder.

"You alright, Ed?" Jack murmured.

Eddie twitched and sniffed. "I... I don't know. R-Rudy was like a f-father to me. A b-better father then my D-Dad ever was. I... I can't l-lose him." No one had a response to say to that statement; because they knew it was true.

Jack sniffed and leaned against the wall. He finally realized how much things change when you grow up. People and life change. People live... People die... People grow up. Growing up was something everybody went through...

_But it wasn't something anybody wanted to grow through..._

**x-x-x**

Kim's POV:

Kim sat against the porch and listened to the soft breath of the trees. Her hair blew in the wind as she breathed in a whiff of fresh air. These were the kind of days she liked. A sunny day with a warm breath. It was perfect.

Kim had decided to call up Sasha, to see if she was busy. Sasha was coming over in a about ten minutes, and Kim never felt more nervous. She had made cookies and lemonade. She had cleaned up the house and made herself look more presentable. She had made sure everybody left the house so it was only her and Sasha.

It was going to be an awkward conversation.

Just at that moment, Kim spotted Sasha coming down the street. Sasha hadn't changed very much to Kim. Of course, she matured, but her look stayed the same. She still had the same confident look on her face and the same black cloth she always wore as a teenager. Sasha wore her blonde hair down as usual, but it had a natural bounce to it.

Sasha reached the house and stepped onto the porch. "Hello, Kim." Sasha sounded rather proper, which Kim remembered, she usually didn't.

Kim mustered her best smile, but she knew she probably looked nervous and desperate. "H-Hi, Sasha. How are y-you?"

"Fine." She replied quickly. "Are we going to go in or stand out here forever?"

"Oh! Of course." Kim went into the house and led Sasha to the living room. Sasha already knew the house, since it was her Grandparent's house, but she looked rather uncomfortable in it. They sat down and Kim watched as Sasha studied the house. Kim brought out the cookies and lemonade and finally sat herself down. "So, how've you been?"

"Fine."

"How's school?"

"Fine."

Kim got a little anxious by the one word responses, but kept busying her mouth. "How's... life?"

Sasha sighed and put her glass of lemonade on the table, and finally looked at Kim. "Look; I know neither of us are here to talk about life, or school, or any of that shit. We're here to talk about what happened seven years ago. Am I right?" When Kim didn't response, Sasha continued. "Well, there's nothing to discuss. What's in the past is in the past and I've moved on. I expected you to have moved on, too." Sasha got up to leave, but Kim stopped her.

"Wait, Sasha. I can't just let you leave. I have things I still want to talk about with you." Kim murmured staring at the little girl she remembered.

Sasha hesitated then sighed. "Fine." She grumbled sitting back on the couch. "Talk."

Kim breathed out a sigh of relief before seating herself across from Sasha. "First, I want to tell you how much I missed you. Even though I cheated on your Father, that doesn't mean I don't love you. I love you with all my heart Sasha. Same with Kegan. You both mean the world to me. I-I... i just, feel terrible about what I have done. Second, yes. I have a daughter. And to confirm your suspicions, she's Jack's daughter."

"Does Jack know?" Sasha asked.

Kim shook her head. "No. I found out right after he left on his honeymoon with Donna. I tried contacting him, but I couldn't reach him. I bumped into him about a week ago. It was kind of strange. He has a daughter, too. With Donna. Her name's Avery. Not the most pleasant person in the world."

"Well, she's Donna's. Of course, she isn't." Sasha remarked with a snicker.

Kim giggled and nodded. "True."

"So... why haven't you told Jack about who Cici's is?"

"Because... I was scared. I want to tell him, but what will he think? I tried contacting once and after that I gave up? He's gonna hate me forever if I say that. I care so much about him knowing about Cici, but I don't want him to think I don't _care_."

"Well the longer you wait, the less it seems you care." Sasha replied.

Kim nodded and groaned softly. "I know... but I don't know how to tell him." They both sat there in silence, pondering on their own thoughts.

"Can I ask you something? Why are you so worried about telling Jack? If he cares he wouldn't freak out. If he didn't care, he would freak out and go all wacko on you. It's his loss if he doesn't get to know his daughter. Not your's." Kim was shocked on how sensitive Sasha was towards her.

"Y-Yeah... I guess you're right."

"Hah! I'm always right, Mom." Sasha clucked playfully, but Kim froze and slowly looked up at Sasha. "What?" Sasha queered.

"You just called me... Mom." Kim stuttered.

Sasha froze and bit her lip, giving a slighty awkward cough. "Oh... uh... yeah, I guess. I didn't mean to. I... I just..."

Kim shook her head a small playing on her lips. "It's okay. I liked hearing that from you." Sasha had a small smile come across her face, but it quickly vanished, turning into a stoney look.

"Whatever. Anyways, I have to go. Thanks for inviting me." Sasha said getting up to leave.

"Oh, it's alright. It was nice having you over. Maybe another time?" Kim offered.

"Sure." Sasha nodded. "Call me." With that last word Sasha whisked herself out the door.

**x-x-x**

Matt's POV:

Matt lay sprawled on his couch, Layla leaning against his chest. He was reading a sports magazine while she flipped threw channels on the television. They had been a couple, not really official, for about three days. Matt felt bad he was still hanging out with Sasha while supposedly dating Layla, but he couldn't ditch the other and be with another, could he?

"So, what are you doing today, babe?" Layla asked, stretching herself a little more out on the sofa.

Matt shrugged and did his best to come up with a white lie. "I - uh - have to go to the... dojo, today. Still helping Jack redecorate."

Layla groaned and turned over so she was facing him. He could feel her breath tingling on his lips. "Again, babe? C'mon... We got back together only for like three days and we barely spent any time together."

"I'm really sorry, Lay. But, I gotta help Jack. He needs my big muscles that you like alot." Matt cooed nuzzling his nose against her's.

"Well, I would like to see them." She purred before straddling his waist and pressing their lips together. Layla's arms winded around Matt's neck and his hands immediately went to the butt. He squeezed it and spun her around so she was lying on the couch. Matt grabbed her hips and grinded them against his earning him a loud moan. Their tongues collided in a heated passion. Matt started kissing down her neck when the phone rang. He yelped and gave her an apologetic look before answering it.

"Hello?" Matt said,

"Hey, Matt. It's Sasha." Matt groaned softly and turned to Layla, covering the phone with his hand. "I'll be back, honey. I have to take this."

"Okay." Layla groaned. "But don't be long. I'll miss you too much." He gave her a lopsided smile before going out into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Sasha." Matt greeted. "What's up?"

There was a pause before Sasha said, "Oh, well... I was wondering if you wanted to do something later?"

Again, Matt knew another excuse to Layla was what he would have to do. "Oh, uh... sure. I'm free. What do you want to do?"

A silence stretched out for about fifteen seconds, and at first Matt thought Sasha left before her voice chimed in through the other line. "Oh... I don't know. I was thinking we could... just go to the beach? I'm in Seaford and I haven't gone to the beach once."

"Um..." Matt halted, "Sure. I can pick you up later, if you like?"

"Yeah!" Sasha cried out. "I would like that. See you in a bit?"

Matt nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "See you." He hung up the phone and bit his lip, trying to suppress a groan. He walked back in to the flat to see Layla in a seductive pose.

"Was it Jack?" She murmured. Her voice was so lush. It was so hard to resist her.

"Mhmm..." He moaned burying his face into her neck. "I need to work a little overtime for him today."

Layla moved her head away and frowned. "Why?" She whined.

"'Cause, sweetie, he's getting old and needs help. I promise I won't be long."

She sighed and shrugged. "Fine. Now where were we?"

"Just about... here."

**x-x-x**

Kim's POV:

Kim sat herself on the couch after Sasha left, rethinking about what happened between them. Things had gone smoothly, but the minute Sasha realized she called Kim Mom, she had put up that wall again. What was with Sasha and these damn walls?

The door knocked again and Kim hoped it was Sasha, but to her utter bewilderment it was Jack. "J-Jack? What are you doing here?"

He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "I love you." Kim froze with shook.

"I'm sorry. What?" Kim sputtered.

"I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU, KIM CRAWFORD! BE WITH ME FOREVER!" Kim was gawking at Jack as he pressed their lips together... It was heaven... It was like a dream... dream... dream...

**x-x-x**

Kim's POV:

Kim woke up with a start and gasped. She was on the couch. It had all been a dream. Kim cursed with annoyance. Of course, it was a dream. Jack didn't love her. The door knocked again and Kim jumped out of her seat like a lightening bolt. She opened and again - it was Jack. "J-Jack? What are you doing here?"

"It's Rudy. I thought you might want to see him. He's in the hospital."

"What?" Kim gasped. "Why?" While talking she grabbed her coat and purse.

Jack sighed. "He's well... not doing well. Wanna come with me to the hospital?"

Kim nodded her head hastily and was already out the door and to the car. "Let's go." There was silence for a couple of minutes through the car ride, but Jack finally had some sense to cut through it.

"So, how's Cici?" He asked.

"Oh, she's fine." Kim replied. "How's Avery?"

"She's cool. apparently, she's best friends with your daughter now, so she's dying to go to your house."

Kim chuckled and weaved her fingers through her hair. "Yeah... Same with Cici. She's all 'Let's go to Avery's house' and stuff. No offense, but it's kind of getting on my nerves."

Jack snickered. "Nice to know I sicken you."

Kim giggled and shook her head. "Of course you don't sicken me, Jack. I love you." Both of them stiffened at Kim felt her cheeks turn a rosy red.

Jack coughed uncomfortably and squirmed in his seat, gripping the wheel tighter. "Y-You love m-me?"

"I-I just meant... as in a friendly way. I l-love you as a f-friend." Kim was lying right through her teeth. Her stomach felt like it plummeted a hundred feet to the ground and her cheeks felt like they were lit on fire.

"Oh... uh... well, we're here." Jack seemed rather upset by her answer, but Kim pushed the thought off and walked into the hospital. Her legs started shaking and she was rather scared of seeing Rudy. She hadn't seen him for twenty-seven years. Even when she came seven years ago, she didn't see him then. Jack led Kim to a room and Kim pushed open the curtain.

Kim didn't even acknowledge Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. She just stared at the small crippled man on the hospital bed. Kim felt tears spring in her eyes and felt a small tear slip from her eye. "We'll just leave you alone." Jack murmured gesturing for the trio to leave. The four boys left and Kim slowly went to Rudy's side sitting on the chair Eddie was on and clasping Rudy's hand.

"Oh, R-Rudy..." Kim sobbed, quietly, "T-This c-can't b-be you. You're s-s-so strong. I-I've known y-you f-f-f-for such a l-long t-t-time. Th-This c-c-can't b-b-be y-ou." Kim let out a frustrated sob and sobbed into Rudy's chest. "I-I need y-you, R-Rudy. I-I n-need your a-a-advice. I've made s-s-so many mistakes these p-past y-years. I n-need t-t-to know wh-what you th-think b-before y-you..." Kim's voice drifted off before she started sobbing again. And to her utter amazement, Rudy's hand gripped her's.

"K-Kim..." Rudy's voice was soft and choked.

"R-Rudy?" Kim murmured. "Omigawd, Rudy!" Kim jumped and hugged Rudy tightly, when Rudy groaned with pain." Oh, sorry." She quickly sat down again. "Omigawd, Rudy... I thought... I thought you were..."

"I know, Kim." He mumbled a small smile on his lips. "I'm here... but not for long."

Kim shook her head as fresh tears started flooding her cheeks. "Don't say that, Rudy." She scolded. "You will be here for longer. I'm not going to let anything ever happen to you. Just like the way you protected me when I was younger."

Rudy gave her a small lopsided smile. "I was younger too then, Kim, but not anymore. I've become... _old."_ Rudy made a disgusted face and gagged. "As much as I hate it, I have become old."

Kim giggled. "You never liked the O word."

"And I still don't." He added.

Kim giggled and shook her head playfully before a frown came upon her face. "Rudy... I've made so many mistakes in my life and I want to fix them. I just don't know _how_."

"Kim..." Rudy began, before giving a raspy cough, "Everyone makes mistakes. It's apart of life. If you don't make mistakes... you're not human. Sure, some mistakes you shouldn't be proud of, but you learn from them and _that's_ the important part."

Kim nodded and let out a tiny sob. "But... what of you want to fix them?"

"Then do what everyone else does."

"Which is?"

"_Follow your heart." _Kim let out a tiny gasp for no reason at all. Before she knew it, Rudy wasn't breathing and the monitors went blaring. "_Follow, Kim... Follow your heart before it's too late." _Rudy's breathing quickened and the monitors were screaming.

"Rudy!? RUDY!?" Kim screamed. The doctors pushed her out and she continued screaming Rudy's name. Kim was sobbing and felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her until she blacked out.

**x-x-x**

**Chapter seven up! :D Emotional, huh? **

**So... _Matt is going behind Sasha and Layla's back. Talk about blast from the past?_**

**_Sasha and Kim are starting to reconnect, but Sasha keeps putting this wall up to block Kim out._**

**_Kegan has a mystery girl and Sasha is fighting to find out who it is. Who could it be?_**

**_Jack knows he loves Kim and wants to be with her, but there are a few obstacles in the way._**

**_Sadly, Rudy has passed away._**

**Emotional, right? D": Rudy has passed away... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know you guys are probably pissed, but... I knew it had to happen sometime. )":**

**I'll update when I have time! (:**

**Remember to Review. ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, my _J.K. Rowling_, _Stephanie Meyer_, and _Suzanne Collins_ wannabes. (: What it do, girls and gents? (;**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! D": I've been so busy... School has been hell a crazy and I'm struggling a bit in Algebra... I hate math. :O **

**So, I have something very important to tell you guys. I have decided to delete my stories _"The Choice of a Lifetime" _and _"Kickin It Up." _They were not stories that interested me and something I wanted to continue. I've decided to get rid of them and focus on this story and _"Get It Right: The Letters". _(:**

**Anywho, I don't wanna bother you with my... _"life's story". _So, let's get right on to the story, shall we? :D**

_**Kim is struggling to find her inner self and to do what Rudy said... "Follow your heart."**_

_**Jack is wondering where his loyalty, trust, and most importantly, his heart lies.**_

_**Sasha is willing to see Kim's side of the story, but she's not willing to let her guard down. Will she ever?**_

_**Matt ia doing what he did seven years ago, but can he change himself for the better, or is it all a blast from the past?**_

_**And sadly to the Wasabi Warriors... their mentor, friend, father-like figure, and fellow Wasabi Warrior, Rudy Gillespie, has passed away.**_

**Seventeen ****reviews... Are you guys stopping reading this story or what? -_-**

**Enjoy chapter eight of _'Unexpected Events: Part 2'. _**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****_Kickin It._**

**x-x-x**

Kim's POV:

Kim blinked her eyes a couple of times to retain her eye sight. She stretched her arm and leg muscles and cracked her back, before giving a giant sigh and sitting up. Kim looked around the area she was in and tried remembering what happened. Currently, she was in some kind of sitting room alone. It looked rather like a room from a hospital... Jack... Jerry... Milton... Eddie... _Rudy_.

Kim gasped and let out a small sob realizing what had happened in the past twenty-four hours. Rudy was dead and gone. She remembered herself crying and screaming out Rudy's name as the doctor's and nurses shoved her out of the room. After they had shoved her a strong pair of arms took her in his care and she had blacked out.

Kim started crying louder and before she knew it she was screaming with sobs and thrashing around on the couch she was on. "Kim!" Jack's voice seemed to be faint in her ears even though she could sense him right next her. "Kim! Calm down. C'mon, Kimmy. Calm down and just breathe." Kim took in a couple of shaky breaths before falling into Jack's arms tears of pain and sorrow streaming down her face.

"H-He's g-g-g-gone! R-R-R-Rudy's g-g-g-gone! W-We'll never s-s-see him ag-ag-again." Kim cried out, clinging on to Jack as if she was afraid he would slip from her fingers.

Jack gripped her tighter and swayed her back and forth in a soothing motion. "It's alright, Kimmy-bear, it's alright. I know it hurts, but we'll get through this - _together." _The word "together" seemed to be echoing in her head over and over again. It didn't sound right knowing Rudy wasn't here with them anymore.

Kim didn't want to make a remark or comment, so she just laid against Jack letting him rock her back and forth quietly. The only sounds that came between them was Kim's sniff and her occasional sob. Kim was reminded of Rudy's words that had come out of his mouth before he... left. _"Follow your heart. Follow your heart before it's too late." _

Kim didn't fully understand what Rudy meant and she still didn't, but she had a hunch... and he was right next to her. "J-Jack?" Kim murmured sitting up.

He turned to her. Kim suddenly realized his red puffy eyes. He didn't look like he slept all night. "Mhm?"

"I-I..." Kim did her best to shove out the words. "Jack, I lo-"

"Omigawd, Jack, Kim!" Kim turned angrily towards the person who interrupted her, but the anger quickly faded to happiness by the sight of her best friend.

Kim sighed and got up to embrace her. "Oh, Grace..."

Grace let out a tiny sob and buried her head into Kim's neck and hair. "Omigawd, Kim. I-I'm so so-sorry about Rudy." She let go of Kim and turned to Jack as well. "I'm really sorry to you too, Jack." Jack didn't he respond, he just gave her a weary smile.

"So, how's the baby doing?" Kim asked, struggling to change the subject.

Grace shrugged and ran little circles around her slightly larger stomach. "Oh, he... or she... is doing okay. He or she is starting to kick more and it's getting rather annoying."

"You don't know what gender it is yet?" Kim presumed.

Grace shook her head. "Nope. The doctor is taking a rather fucking long time to see the results." The trio sat in silence their minds running places else where. Grace's mind was on the baby, Kim's mind was on Jack, and Jack's mind was on Rudy. The three sat there in silence when Jerry, Milton, and Eddie came into view. They all had red eyes, but Eddie was still crying.

"Oh, Eddie." Kim murmured walking up to Eddie and embracing him a tight hug. "Shhh. It's alright, Ed."

"N-No." He sobbed. "It's n-n-not. R-R-Rudy was a b-better f-father t-t-to me then my own d-d-dad was. I-I need R-R-Rudy. I-I c-c-can't live without out h-him."

Kim could feel her own tears coming down her face like a waterfall. No one knew how to respond to Eddie's statement because they knew he was right. They all needed Rudy. He was a father to them and without him... they didn't know who they were. "I know, Ed... We all loved Rudy and we'll never forget him." Kim turned to Jerry. "Jerry, will you do the honors?"

Jerry sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve before beginning to pray, "_Querido Padre Celestial, estamos aquí hoy para decir adiós a Rudy. Rudy ha estado ahí para nosotros mucho más de lo que nadie más ha sido. Él es nuestro mejor amigo, el padre como la figura, y su compañero guerrero Wasbai. Ha vivido una vida aventurera y ahora ... él debe descansar en paz. No coloque nunca más el dolor en él, mientras que él está con usted. Nunca olvidaremos Rudy. Dale algo que todos queremos que tenga - el amor. Amen._"

None of them fully understood the words Jerry just said, but they all had a hunch.

**x-x-x**

Sasha's POV:

Could the day get any worse?

Sasha was flinging through her suitcase trying to find a perfect beach outfit. Matt had said they would go to the beach and she did not know _what_ to wear. She went through piles of clothing until she finally picked an adorable outfit. **(Outfit on Profile). **Sasha beamed at herself through the mirror before walking out of her room into Kegan and Adrian's room.

As usual, their room was empty, but to Sasha's surprise Kegan's iPhone lay on his bed. Sasha could sense her strong urge to look through the phone, but she knew how wrong it would be, but the urge won. She picked up the phone and unlocked it, but it needed a number password. Sasha guess "one, two, three, four" and snorted with amusement when it unlocked. Of course he would pick the _simplest_ and most _obvious _password.

Sasha scrolled through his phone, shaking her head with disbelief seeing that he had over six pages of apps. She went into his recent call section and went through his recent calls. There was one number that made Sasha freeze. It looked familiar. Kegan didn't put a name for the number, but it was highly familiar. Who could it be?

A knock on the door made Sasha jump and she quickly locked the phone and put it right back on the bed where she found it. She smoothed her hair and opened the door. Matt stood in front of the door, leaning against the wall while casually chewing a piece of gum. "Hey." Matt greeted throwing her one of those mind-boggling smiles.

Sasha attempted to smile back, but her mind seemed to still be figuring out who's number was in Kegan's phone that looked so familiar. "H-Hi. Ready to head down to the beach?" Without giving her an answer, he smiled and nodded his head towards the elevator. The duo walked in silence towards the elevator, and Sasha finally cut across it once they began to walk to the beach.

"So, how goes it?" Sasha asked, staring at her feet as they melted underneath the sizzling sun.

Matt shrugged and looked ahead at the road. "Oh, you know... Pretty boring. Working as a bell hop and helping Jack with the dojo are both really hard things to do at the same time. But seeing I didn't go to college and dived right into working, _and _got a flat, I need the money."

"Well at least you _have_ a job." Sasha retorted. "I'm still in college working with art, but... I don't know exactly what I'm going to do with that. I can't just sit around all day in a house painting. I'm not even that good."

"That's the thing about life. You never know what's going to hit you next. It's always something new down the road. Especially after high school. Man, I thought it was going to be much easier after graduating. No more tests, homework, drama, annoying teachers... Just you and the whole world. You finally get to experience real life, but you don't realize how hard it's really going to be." A silence overcame them and Sasha could feel his words sinking down inside her. She knew he was right. She had always predicated that life after high school would be a piece of cake, but when she thought about it now, she wished she was fifteen again.

"I get what you mean." Sasha murmured. "All the time I wish I was back to being fifteen. Watching drama unfold, getting annoyed by teachers, failing tests. All that is something I want back. I'd do _anything _to have that life again. I wish I realized that five years ago."

Matt nodded and grunted. "Yeah, well... we can't change the past can we? We can only walk into the future and await for what's heading towards us."

"Yeah; and I seriously despise the future." Matt chuckled, but didn't respond to Sasha's snide snark. Sasha was relived when she spotted the beach in the distance. She couldn't handle anymore depressing talk.

"Come on! Last one there's a rotten egg!" Matt cried racing towards the beach and leaving her in the dust.

"HEY! Cheater!" Sasha shouted, but raced after Matt. She could feel the wind blowing in her hair and she finally caught up to Matt. Seeing that she was in track in middle school and high school she was a pretty fast runner. They both reached the beach and felt the warm sand on there toes. Sasha stripped down into her bikini and Matt stripped down to his swim trunks.

Laughing on the way there, they jumped into the warm water splashing each other and swimming around. "Wanna have a race?" Sasha suggested.

Matt shrugged. "Sure. Why not? I beat you in the last one, didn't I?"

"Did not!" Sasha exclaimed. "I totally beat _you_."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did _not_."

"Did _too_."

_"Did not."_

_"Did too." _

"We could do this all day, couldn't we?" Matt chuckled.

"Yeah, probably." Sasha giggled. "Anyways, let's swim to that rock up head and whoever get's there first, wins."

"You're on. Ready, set, _go_!" They both began to quickly paddle to the rock splashing each other on the way. Sasha could feel adrenaline running through her veins when she finally touched the edge of the rock.

"HAH! I win!" Sasha yelled bobbing up and down in the water.

Matt shook water out of his hair. "You totally cheated."

"Nu-uh. Jealous?" Sasha smirked. Matt grinned at her and took her by surprise when he grabbed her and pulled her underneath with him. She trashed around and tried to get out of his grip, but was laughing while doing it. "You little bastard." Sasha retorted once they resurfaced.

Matt howled with laughter. "Admit?"

"Never." Sasha and Matt both finally realized how close they were. Sasha was in a tight bikini and Matt was only in swim trunks. Sasha could feel his abs pulsing and her own chest was pressed against his and accidentally, leaned in, there lips meeting.

Sasha and Matt didn't even give it a second thought. There lips moved together, as if they were meant to be. There tongues slipped into each others mouths and stroked them gently. They were both panting, when Matt picked Sasha up and carried her to a near by cabin.

Matt and Sasha went into the cabin still kissing heatedly when Matt closed the door and Sasha felt herself being laid on a mattress. Matt eased himself on her and they kissed. His tongue was thrusting in and out of her mouth repeatedly. Sasha moaned and rolled over so she was on top of him. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned against him.

Sasha gave one of his nipples a lick and licked his abs, neck, and then her tongue plunged into his mouth. Sasha could feel her mind go fuzzy, but she didn't give a damn. She needed him.

Matt grabbed her butt and pulled her closer to him. His fingers slipped off her bikini top and he stared at her perky, yet round, breasts. "You're so beautiful." Sasha didn't have time to respond, when he took one of her breasts into his mouth and suckled. He took the other one and slowly groped it. Sasha moaned underneath his touch, playing with the hem of his swim trunks.

Sasha slipped his swim trunks off and left him naked in front of her. Matt left her breasts and crushed there lips back together. He tugged on her bikini bottom and threw it off, both of them rolling around in a naked mess. "Please... Matt.." Sasha murmured, "I need you."

Matt didn't respond. There lips met and he pulled himself into her. Sasha screamed with pleasure and pain. It was her first time having sex and it hurt like hell. "Go... slower..." Matt humped her slower and before they knew it, Sasha was close to her organism.

"Faster, Matt!" Sasha shouted. The pleasure he was giving her was unbelievable. "I'm... coming!" Sasha screamed when her juices sprayed all of them. They panted and Sasha fell on the bed next Matt, her arm draped over his chest.

"Matt, I..." Sasha began.

"Shhh." Matt muttered. "Just sleep." Sasha sighed and slipped underneath blackness, letting sleep overcome her.

**x-x-x**

Jack's POV:

Jack sat on the couch of the waiting room, Kim leaning against him who was dozing off. Jack was playing with a loose hem on his shirt twisting it around his fingers. It was exactly seventeen hours and thirty-eight minutes since Rudy... left. It was still hard for Jack to process the fact that he lost Rudy.

Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Grace came into the room. They all looked exhausted since they didn't sleep for two days. Kim had only slept for about sixteen hours because she had passed out. It was worse for Grace seeing she was carrying a baby. "Hey." Grace muttered sitting on a couch with Jerry who draped his arm around her shoulders.

Jack shoved Kim awake. "Hi." Jack greeted. "Did you guys talk to the doctor?"

"Yeah." Milton nodded. "Rudy has had about two strokes and three seizures. This all put together and combining that with old age... he didn't have long till his body would just give up."

"It's been eighty-three years of adventures. Rudy lived a good life. It's just time for us to let go." Kim added. "That's what Rudy would want." They all nodded in agreement. A silence took over the group and they all drifted into there own thoughts.

"Jerry?" The group turned around and spotted a familiar looking girl with an accent.

"Mika?" Jerry uttered. Jack, Kim, Milton, and Eddie shared a "This ain't gonna be good" look. Sadly, Grace had caught the look and a frown came upon her face.

"Who the hell is Mika?"

Jerry coughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "I-uh you see... _ella es una chica que usa hasta la fecha, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparse. Ella es sólo una chica y -"_

"JERRY!" Grace shouted. "You do realize you just started talking in spanish? And we all know you do that when you're nervous."

"Er..."

"_Who's Mika_?" Grace demanded.

Mika groaned and stepped up to be face to face with Grace. "I'm Mika. I'm Phil's niece and Jerry and I used to date." Her accent had weakened since Jack last saw her.

Grace's face darkened, but she seemed to be keeping her cool. "Oh... well, I'm Grace. Jerry's _wife_ and soon to be mother of his baby." She gestured to her larger stomach.

"Well, how lovely." Mika turned to Jerry and gave him a large white sparkly smile. "Oh, Jerry! It's so nice to see you again. After you ditched me in freshmen year, I was so upset and moved back to my home country. Even there, I was such a fly to all the boys. But, you were the only one I wanted." Mika gave him a seductive smile.

Jerry gave her a weak smile and inched his way over to Grace, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Oh, well you see, Mika, I'm married to Grace and we're going to have a baby."

Mika frowned. "Yes, well, good luck with that. I'll just send in the doctor, then." Mika gave Jerry a disappointed look and left the room in a rush. The group shared slightly awkward looks, by the sudden get together.

"Well, that was awkward." Eddie remarked, thankfully cutting through the long silence. We all nodded our heads not sure what to say.

"Rudy Gillespie's group?" A tall brunette came walking through the door.

"Do I know you?" Kim said standing up to be face to face with the woman.

The doctor backed up and shook her head. "Well, I don't know you, so no. Anyways, I'm Doctor Trish and-"

"Trish." Kim interrupted. "I knew someone with that name."

Doctor Trish glared at Kim. "I thought you were here to see about your friend, not for your own 'cause." Kim huffed and sat next to Jack crossing her arms. "Anyways, my name is Doctor Trish and your friend Mr. Gillespie has passed away."

"No duh." Kim muttered.

"Like I was saying," Doctor Trish continued, ignoring Kim, "In his records, it states he has had two strokes and three seizures. His body has weakened and he died basically from old age. I'm very sorry for you're loss."

"Thanks, Doc." Jerry said. Doctor Trish nodded her head at the group and left the room.

"I know her." Kim exclaimed.

Jack groaned and threw a glare at Kim. "Kim, Rudy has died and you're worried about who the lady is? Can you be anymore selfish?"

"Jack, I-"

"Just forget it." Jack left the room and outside. He leaned against the outside wall of the hospital and glared into the sunset. His phone rang and he groaned by the caller ID. "Yes, Donna?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Donna's voice struck a nerve in his system.

"I'm at the hospital. Rudy's dead." Jack's voice wavered at the end.

"Whatever! Come home!"

Jack glared harder into the sunset. "I'll be home when I'm good and ready."

"Jack Howard, you better not-" Jack didn't give her time to finish. He hung the phone up and threw it into his pocket.

_Rudy, why is it when I need you the most, you're not there?_

**x-x-x**

Sasha's POV:

Sasha stirred in her sleep blinking her eyes a couple of times to make them focus. She was lying on some sort of mattress and her body was sticky with sweat and to her horror she was naked. She examined her surroundings and saw she was in some sort of cabin, laying next to her was...

"_AH!" _A scream louder then anything in this world escaped her lips and echoed and bounced across the walls. The person next to her slightly stirred and gave a groan when he turned around and the same scream came out of his mouth.

"_WHAT ARE YOU-"_

_"WHY ARE YOU-"_

"We couldn't have-"

"But we did-"

"But, I thought-"

"You said-"

"Why is this-" Sasha and Matt both shut their mouthes staring at each with shock. Both of them grabbed the clothe they could find and threw them on. "Now explain to me what's going on _right now_." Sasha demanded when they spun around both of them some what clothed.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't know what's going on either?" Matt scoffed.

Sasha groaned and wiped sweat off of her brow, running her other hand through her tangled hair. She was so confused... She hated this feeling. "I just... we had... sex... right?" Sasha said 'sex' like it was bitter on her tongue.

Matt gave an abrupt nod and peeling his eyes away from her's. "Er... I th-think so." Sasha cursed under her breath slamming her hand and foot against anything that it could make contact with. Her breathing was shallow as she leaned her against the wall.

"I promised myself..." She muttered under breath, "I promised myself I would never do this to myself again..." She felt a hand close around her shoulder, attempting to straighten her out.

"Sasha? Come on, look at me." Matt succeeded in turning her around. "Now, come on. Tell me what's wrong."

Sasha gawked at him, not understanding how he didn't know what the problem was. "_What's wrong_? You're asking me _what's wrong?"_

"Er.."

"I'll tell you what's wrong. Since the moment I found out you were cheating on me with that Layla girl, I promised myself I would never get too pulled in with people. You hurt me, my mom hurt me... everyone seemed to be hurting me! And I was sick of it! I stepped on that plane, at the age of thirteen, and when we left Seaford, I said to myself I would never go back to Seaford and I would never let anyone else in this world hurt me the way you and my mom did. And then seven years later you waltz right into my life and my mom followed. I made sure I wouldn't make the same mistake I made for the first thirteen years of my life, but I did! Seven years of being able to do it and you wreck it for me! Does that explain you _what's wrong_?"

Matt was staring at her with such utter surprise and bewilderment. He never realized he had hurt that bad. "Sasha, I... I can't respond to that. I know I messed up and I can't take it back. Now, I made the same mistake I did seven years ago. With being with Layla and then going with you-"

"Wait, what?" Sasha inclined her head to the side staring at Matt with curiosity. "You just said you were with Layla. I thought she left seven years ago after you cheated."

Matt's mouth was opened. "No, I mean... I just meant... Er... I didn't mean-"

Sasha stepped closer to Matt and stared him down. "_Matt - te__ll - me - the - truth - now." _

"Er..." Matt hesitated before everything spilled out, "Layla came back four days ago." Sasha's mouth dropped open, but Matt kept speaking quickening his pace. "I didn't know how to tell you. We had something going on-"

"We had nothing going on!"

Matt shuffled on his feet. "Well we just had sex..."

"We fucked!" Sasha's voice rang loudly. "So what? People do that all the time! They fuck whenever they want, too. We fucked once, we can fuck a million times if we want to. It wouldn't make a difference."

"Is that all this was to you? A... a... a once night stand?"

"Yes, Matt. That's all it was to me because that's all it was to you."

"I never said that was what it meant to me." Matt snapped.

"Well, seeing you cheated on Layla, _again,_ with me, _again, _your actions show otherwise." By this moment, Sasha was shaking with fury. She couldn't believe the anger he was causing her.

"I can't believe you." Matt snarled.

"I can't believe I lost my virginity to you. You've probably lost yours years ago." Sasha retorted.

Matt glared at her with venom. "For your information, this was my first time, too. But now I regret it."

Sasha gave him the hardest slap she could muster, tears leaking her eyes. "I hate you, Matt. I never want to see you again." Sasha grabbed her stuff and staggered out the door, doing her best to suppress the tears, but it wasn't working very well.

**x-x-x**

Matt's POV:

Matt stumbled all the way home. If people saw him on the street, they would have thought he was drunk. He opened the door to his flat and slammed it shut, groaning with happiness for being home. "Hard day?"

Layla came strutting from the bedroom. She was wearing very short shorts and a very short tank top. Her hair was gliding down her back. "You have no idea."

She sat down on Matt's lap and trailed her hands down his body. "Maybe I can make it better?"

Matt shook Layla off and shook his head no. "This isn't something that I can fix by fucking you. This is a problem I need to deal with on my own."

"Why?" She complained. "I'm your girlfriend. I _should_ be able to help you."

"Well, you can't. Deal with it." He slammed the door shut of the bathroom, leaving a stunned Layla.

**x-x-x**

**Chapter eight up! Enjoyed it? :D**

**This was a fairly good chapter. I worked pretty hard on it, so... hopefully no haters. (:**

**I'm kinda too lazy to write a summary, but you can figure it out for yourselves. (;**

**Oh! Oh! OH! On my profile I started this "Updates on my Life" thing, where I give you updates on my life. Check in there for daily updates. :O**

**Remember to Review! *.***


	9. Update Help!

**Hey, guys. It's me Naomi Holly, updating, but sadly it's not a chapter, but another Author's Note. Please don't shoot me!**

**Let's not go around the bush and do the whole apology thing; heres the deal: I've been having major writer's block with this story and I need help. What I want to do is have a different person - preferably with a FanFiction account - help me write chapters. By this I mean, I give them my idea's for that chapter and they help me write it. I would prefer it to be someone different for each chapter and I will always give them credit for the chapter! **

**If any of you are interested in co-writing a chapter or two you can review if you're anonymous, private message me if you have an account, you can find me on Twitter xBeautyLovatox, and I don't use this very often, but you can put a message up on my wall on the Kickin' It Wikia. I don't go on that often, but I will still answer as soon as possible.**

**I know how upset and angry you all probably are, but remember: the more help I get the faster the updates will come and the story will be finished. **

**P.S. I know I haven't updated **_**Get It Right: The Letters **_**in awhile, too, but honestly, those stories are filled with my anguish and pain. I write those from the bottom of my heart and so I wouldn't really want help on that. Thanks though if any of you were wondering.**

**So, that's about it. One last thing; if I get multiple people willing to help me write chapters, that would be even better. I would mostly likely combine some parts of each of their writing's together. Again, the more offers I get for helping me, the quicker the updates shall come! Thanks again for the support even though I haven't been faithful with updating. **

**Bye for now, everyone! (: **


End file.
